Frosted Lies and Wolf Demons
by LunaWolfAngel
Summary: Life can be hard. Like when your brother steals your phone, which makes you fall into a different dimension where you don't exist. So then you go to Germany, and you just had to go just in time for SHEILD to find you and wonder, "Who's that blue-haired girl who randomly appeared out of no where? And-OMG Loki just killed her! Oh wait she's alive. Lets arrest her!" Loki/OC
1. No Where to Run

**Hey guys! I'm Luna, and pretty much my BFF DemonicAngel38 started to write a Whovengers fanfic, and included my star OC that I've been searching for the right story to put into, and it looks like she's an Avengers girl! So, I decided to give her a prequel to our Angel and I's Whovengers fanfic (I'm her editor/a co-author, we right pretty much all the chapters together). Here it is, I'll update each Friday, so… I hope you guys like! GO CREEPYPASTA!**

"BENJAMIN DROWNED GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU BRAT!" I screamed at my little brother as I chased him up the old black marble stairs of our house's foyer as he gripped my beautiful iPhone 4S in his pale hand.

"Not until you tell me where you hid my new Wii remotes!" He yelled back at me, whipping his blonde hair out of his blood red eyes.

He reached the top of the stairs and he took a sharp right down the shadowy hallway with me right on his tail. Reaching the end of the corridor, and turned around to see me running at him with anger shining in my golden eyes, which unlike those of a human the sclera was jet black instead of white, making them like that of a wolf's.

Ben looked around quickly, there were no doors on either side of him, but there was one behind him. But I knew he wouldn't go in there, no one but _him _ever entered.

"O-o-okay Luna, I'll give you your phone back, you got me..." Ben said nervously as he held his hands up in surrender, but I wasn't hearing any of it.

All I saw in front of me was prey. Prey that had stolen from me. Prey that had to end.

I let out an ear-piercing scream of anger, but the roar that came out of my mouth at the same time made it frighteningly inhuman.

I jumped off the ground and into the air with my hands outstretched in front of me, reaching for my brother. I latched onto his shoulders, dagger-like nails tearing through his green shirt and into his flesh until my hand shot down to his to grab my beloved phone from him.

But I didn't have time to celebrate my victory, for the force of me hitting him sent us both barreling into the door, breaking it open.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that.

We flew through the air, splinters flying around us.

I looked down to see a whirl pool of black shadows below us with electric blue lightning crackling around the dark clouds, with a large glowing blood red circle with an X through it hovering above what I now realized was some sort of portal.

Ben and I then both craned our necks to the left to see _him_ with his head facing in our direction.

Him. Standing tall in his black tux with the red bowtie, tentacles of darkness waving around his body, face completely blank with absolutely no features on it. No eyes, nose, mouth, anything. Completely blank and emotionless.

It was him. The Slenderman. A creature of nightmares and death. A ruler of Hell and darkness.

But I didn't think about that as I shouted to him as fast as I possibly could,

"Benstolemyphoneit'sallhisfaultDaddy!"

And then, I fell through the portal.

**Hope you guys liked it! Also if you want to see exactly what Luna is wearing, then you can check out my Polyvore account that you can find the link to on my profile. Review please! :)**


	2. Tikis Love Alpacas

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! You can check out Luna's and Brittany's house on my Polyvore account. **

I hit the ground face-first, and I immediately felt my nose along with several of my ribs break.

I screamed in agony, and my body begged me not to move. But when do I listen to common sense?

I used just about all of my strength to flip myself over onto my back as I cried out in pain. I lifted a sore arm, and let it touch the skin above my ribs, and focused on the presence of the hot blood coursing throughout me. I took hold of that feeling, willing it to become more solid and weave its way around my shattered bones and yank it back into place before freezing it around the cracks, creating a kind of ice cast inside of my body.

I did the same thing with my other ribs and nose, and felt the healing process begin, knowing that it would be done in only a few minutes and that I would soon be good as new.

Looking around, I noticed that I was a living room, with an old green couch directly in front of me, with a hideousness pink flower pattern on it along and two matching chairs facing towards each other to the couches front. Behind me was a flat screen TV, and behind that was a pure white wall. Well, that's what it would have looked like to normal people, but with my wolf-like eyesight I could see the smallest speck of black in the middle of it.

I poked it with the tip of my pointer finger, only to feel a sudden cold electric shock pass throughout my body causing me to quickly withdraw from the speck. But being a curious girl, I jabbed my finger at it again, only thins time nothing happened. I cocked my head to the side slightly like a curious puppy, and was about to touch it again when I caught a scent on the air.

I lifted my head to the ceiling and closed mg eyes, taking a sniff before opening my mouth to take a deep breath, letting the air run over my tongue. I smiled softly as I tasted the sweet smell of fear, avid it was close.

My eyes opened slowly, and I let my head fall back down as I grinned maniacally,

"I know you're here," I spoke with a light giggle, "I can smell you... I know you're scared out if your mind... I can _taste _it..."

I turned around from the wall, taking slow steps around the couch, taking joy in knowing that my new prey was shaking in knowing the fact that I was coming for them.

My bare, lightly tanned feet made small slapping sounds on the shiny wood floor as I entered the kitchen, weaving my way around the white marble island in the middle and heading in a straight direction.

I tapped my uneven dagger-like nails on the island creating clacking sounds that I was sure my hunted could hear.

To my left was a counter top, and then the fridge with both of them having cupboards above them and I took noticed on the joy of noticing a stray kitchen knife on the counter.

"Now what do we have here?" I asked as I lifted my hand from the island and took the knife into my grasps, dragging the blade on cool stone surface it had been on, leaving a scratch on the table-like structure, along with the wonderful sharp sounds of a blade.

"I just_ love_ knives. Not as much as my dear sibling Jane and Jeff of course, but still. They're better than a gun in my opinion. Guns are so noisy and loud, but knives can be so silent, no one would even notice they were there if it wasn't for that lovely crimson trail they made after slicing through skin as if it were butter."

I looked at the end of the kitchen, seeing what I guessed must have been the pantry's door, which had a metal doorknob on it, along with a dark keyhole which was just big enough for someone on the other side to be able to see through.

My smirk became even bigger as I walked towards the door and whispered just loud enough so the prey could hear me,

"Found you."

My hand darted out and flung the door open to reveal a young girl who couldn't have been more than seventeen years of age, three years older than how I looked.

I could easily tell that her wavy hair had been bleached blonde, and that her tan skin was sprayed. Her teal-contact eyes were brimming with tears, making her black mascara run as she bit her Barbie-pink lip.

Her white shorts were waaaay to short, and her pink button-up shirt showed much more than half her stomach with barely any of the buttons in their slots.

"Well aren't you a valley girl?" I stated.

All of a sudden she let out a failed attempt at some kind of battle cry, trying to stab me with an even bigger version of my kitchen knife that she gripped in her perfect hand, her files down nails covered in pastel-pink nail polish.

All I did to stop her attempt to wound me was flick a finger at her hand, and I smiled as I felt my control over her blood tighten its grip as she whimpered in fear.

I used my power to have her blood push forcefully against the insides of her fingers, causing her to let the knife clatter to the ground.

"Now," I said to her, "I'm going to let you go. You will do absolutely everything I say, and answer all of my questions truthfully. Don't think of trying to lie to me, I'll know if you do. If you don't do as I ask, I will tear off a piece of yourself. Maybe a toe, maybe a finger, maybe your arm, I haven't really decided yet. Don't try to escape or communicate with anyone, or I will hunt you down. I always enjoy a good hunt... It's so much fun to see my prey's face as I oh so slowly kill them until they drown to death in their own blood!" I giggled, "I'm going to let you go now. Remember the rules," And with that I dropped my hold on her, "Come on, lets go to the living room where we can have a nice little chat, alright?"

She nodded, and I stood up and began to walk to our sitting place, hearing her wobble slightly in her 3 1/2 inch heels that I had noticed her wearing.

I walked around the couch, but as we passed one of the chairs I gave it a sharp kick to its side, sending it spinning until it stopped in front of the couch, an impossible move for a human.

"Sit," I commanded, pointing to the chair. She did as I said as fast as she could while I made my way over to the couch and plopped myself down on it.

She looked at me, doing her best not to let out any sobs as tears ran down her face.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"B-Brittany W-White," she sniveled.

"I'm Luna. Luna Howlette if you want. Where are we?"

"Texas."

"Where are your parents?"

"On vacation in Hawaii."

"Who's taking cars of you and where are they?"

"My aunt and uncle. They're in the next town over which is about two hours away."

"Anyone else live here?"

"My cousin but she's at college in Florida right now so we're all alone."

"Do you know how I got here?"

"No, all I saw was a big black thing with lighting and a weird symbol in it appear on the wall behind me, and then you came out of it, then it disappeared."

I nodded,

"Okay. Do you know what Slender or Creepypasta is?"

She shook her head.

"Go get a laptop or your phone and look it up. Remember what I said about communicating with people." To stress my point I twirled around the knife I got in the kitchen.

She got up from the chair, still shaking and walked over to one of the side tables by the couch, opening its drawer to remove a large-sized MacBook Air.

She sat down once more, and I closed my eyes as I heard her type and click on the computer.

Having to live with a total nerd for a brother who was terribly obsessed with technology, I had been forced to listen to his ongoing speeches about computers every time I had to babysit him when my other brothers and sisters were out killing with dad and our uncles, I could tell which letters she was hitting and knew that she was typing in 'creepypasta.'

"What came up?" I asked her.

"R-recipes for pasta that you can make look scary on Halloween," she told me.

My eyes shot open and I glared at her, causing her to tremble under my gaze,

"Give me the laptop. Now!" I shouted at her as she quickly handed me the computer.

I looked at the page, and I saw that she was telling the truth.

'_This doesn't make sense!' _I thought to myself with worry, '_Where are all the pictures of my family? The creepypasta web page? If I'm in the human world then people should know about us, unless-' _I paused for a moment, _Of course. I must have fallen into and alternate dimension where we don't exist. This is gonna be weird. Like a Tiki making out with an alpaca.' _

"What size clothes do you wear?" I asked Brittany as I set the computer down.

The girl looked at me, slightly confused but she answered anyways by telling me,

"I'm a small for shirts, eight in shoes, and one in pants, shorts, and skirts."

I groaned, knowing none of her clothes would fit me.

"What about your cousin?"

"Extra small in shirts, seven in shoes, and zero in pants, shorts, and sk-"

"Whatever that will do, bring me to her room," I demanded.

Brittany quickly lead me up a set of stairs and down a hall until we came to a door in the middle of the wall which had been covered in a large green Deadmau5 sticker.

Entering the room, I automatically realized that Brittany's cousin had clothes that would fit my style perfectly when I realized saw her room decorated with tons of funky patterns and colors.

"Perfect," I purred to myself, "Where's the shower?" I questioned the 'blonde'.

"Right through there," responded the girl as she pointed to a door to the left of the zebra-quilted bed.

"Great!" I said quickly, my words coming out like a hyena-like yip of sorts, "Now to make sure you don't go anywhere while I get cleaned up…"

I lifted my hand in the air, and brought it down in a swift motion, grabbing onto the water molecules in the air and piling them together and forming a spiked ball of ice to hover above my hand.

"H-how did you do that?" Brittany squeaked in fear.

I didn't answer her, only making a throwing motion with my hand, letting the ice shard fly toward Brittany, pinning what little clothes she had onto the wall to trap her. I still had one piece of ice left, which I heated to bring it back to liquid form. I walked up to the shaking blonde, and then froze the water over her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Don't expect me to be out soon, I never take short showers and I most definitely plan on making this one and exception. See you in a half hour! You better pray you don't get frost bite, that ice won't be melting anytime soon this millennium!"

Thirty-four minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom in a fluffy white bathrobe, the black tank top and grey fabric shorts that I had been using for pajamas discarded on the tile floor in the other room. I had combed through my long, mid-thigh length hair and sucked all the water out of it so that it was now dry. My hair was straight, and aqua green, but it paled considerably to a pale blue color due to my massive amount of split ends that I refused to cut.

I looked to my left to see Brittany staring at me in fear as she usually did, still pinned to the wall and unable to speak.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her as I went over to the light purple dresser across from the bed, and began rifling through it until I found a nice outfit. So Brittany couldn't see me when I changed, I took control of the blood in her eyelids and froze them shut.

A little while later I was wearing a black tank top that's colors were split in half diagonally down the middle so the left was white, and the right was black. For bottoms I had pale green denim shorts and knee socks, one purple the other pink and black striped, and around my neck was a sparkling sapphire gem in the shape of a full moon, held at my Addams Apple by a thin bronze chain. Besides that and my phone, it was all I had left from my home dimension. Not only was it my favorite piece of jewelry that I owned, but it was my most important one. It was what allowed me to easily keep my human.

I unfroze Brittany, and I heard her inhale a sharp breath before she began crying… again.

"That should do it!" I said happily to myself as I looked at my work with pride.

I had conceived two ice golems from the water in the air, who I made move the TV to give me a blank white wall. I then froze the blood in Brittany's lips, arms, and legs then had one of the golems hold her as I used one of my razor-like nails to cut her stomach so that I could use her blood to paint a larger version of the symbol above the portal along with ancient writing to transcribe the spell I needed. When I finally finished, Brittany was on the brink of death, and would soon be no more than a name to add to my list of vanquished prey.

I took the last bit of blood from her body and used it to freeze the back of my phone to the center of the symbol, which was my family's crest; the proxy sign. It not only showed which family I belonged to, but it was also a symbol that told demons not that much unlike my Dad, siblings, and I that we protected whoever wore the crest, and that they were _not _to be fooled with, less risking a fate worse than death: torture. And I'll have you know that my family was quite well known in our world for our expertise in pain and agony.

All of a sudden, the symbols began to glow, and a cloud of black, red, and white mist came out to form a life size image of my father from my phone's screen.

"_Luna what are you doing?!" _he yelled at me, using his telepathy.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest,

"Like I said, Ben stole my phone so it's all his fault! Now can you please bring me back home so I can beat up the little twerp? This place is so weird! It's like, this alternate dimension where we don't exist! With weird blonde people that freak me out!" I told him.

"_Luna, I know Ben stole your phone but I also know that you took his Wii remotes, so you're both in trouble. Ben isn't allowed to kill anyone for the next month, and can't use his phone. You're punishment is more of a job. You must remain here and investigate until I see fit that yuo may come home." _

"What? No way!" I screeched in anger.

Dad sighed,

"_Even if I wanted to bring you back, I couldn't. I can't open the portal again, it was one of my new experiments and you ruined it, so now I have to start all over again!"S_

"What? Are you serious? You're one of the most dangerous and high-ranking demons in all the dimensions that people worship you as a king, and you can't open a measly portal? Come on!" I complained.

"_Congratulations, Luna, you can now come home a month after I have re-opened the portal," _he said sarcastically.

"But Dad-"

"_Do you want to make it two?" _he threatened.

I sighed in defeat,

"Fine, but can you _at least_ tell me the spell to create and infi-credit so I actually have some money here? Also, can I kill her?" I asked, pointing to Brittany.

In case you were wondering, an infi-credit was what my little sister, Sally, had nicknamed the credit cards that Dad had created that had an infinite amount of cash on it. We weren't allowed to use them if it wasn't an emergency, but when my big sister Jane, my cousin Ms. Pencil Neck and I got ours we went on a shopping spree in the human world almost immediately. I would have had my infi-cred with me when I appeared in this dimension, but unfortunately I had been in my pajamas when I noticed that Ben had taken my phone, and I don't sleep with credit cards in my pockets.

"_You can kill the girl if you want, she's not important to this world's destiny," _Dad said, and then he told me the spell to create one. All I needed to make one was a normal credit card that I found on a dresser in what I supposed was Brittany's room, some blood (I made the blood from my last spell come of the walls), and the correct symbols. But I couldn't use it again because right after I made the magic card Dad changed the spell so I can't make any more for Pencil and Jane.

The instant I removed the blood on the walls, Dad disappeared and I was alone in a strange new world. With no adult supervision. I giggled in my new found happiness, and then proceeded to gleefully bite down on Brittany's neck and tore out her jugular, relishing her pitiful scream before she slipped away into the dark world of death. With my demon eyesight, I saw her blackened soul rise up from her body in the shape of a smoky sphere, with one small pinprick of white in the center which represented all the good things that she did in her life, very little if you ask me.

I clapped my hands excitedly,

"Germany, here I come!"

**Hope you guys like it! Fell free to review! Seriously, even a quick smiley face would be good. No words or thinking involved, just a smiley face. Thank you and see you next Friday! :) **


	3. There's Nothing to Fear But Nail Filers

**Hai guys! Here's the next chapter!**

An hour or two after killing Brittany, I had found a suitcase and a backpack which I stuffed with just about all of the valley girl's cousin's clothes, found the keys to their rusty pickup truck which I had found in the house's driveway, and I was off to the nearest airport.

Four hours later I was on a Lufthansa plane, sitting in first class while drinking a glass of ice water.

Eleven hours later, our plane landed, and due to several cans of soda, cookies, and seafood I puked in a paper bag. It's not my fault I usually just use portals to travel and not planes! How am I supposed to remember that soda makes you burp and burping leads to barfing? No more sodas on planes. Just stick with water! Or blood, blood is good too.

Two hours later I was in the opera suit at the Althoff Hotel am Schlossgarten, passed out on the bed. I didn't bother to take a shower, or change my clothes. All I did was drop my bags, take off my shoes, throw off the beds pillows, crawl in and fall asleep.

If you're thinking I was being lazy, why don't you try nonstop traveling for nineteen hours straight when your used to just drawing a few symbols on a flat surface here and there, muttering a couple ancient words, and appearing at your destination in a poof! I probably could have done all that, but I there wasn't anyone around to indiscreetly murder at the time, so there. It wasn't that I was bad at it. No, not at all. Okay, I admit it, I suck at spells.

I awoke the next morning, or should I say afternoon, with annoyingly happy birds chirping on my windowsill. I groaned, flipping over and slamming my face into my pillow. The birds kept chirping. Over, and over, and over again.

Stupid creatures were so caught up in having a wonderful little singing session, that they didn't even see the six-foot tall wolf right behind them, until I crushed their heads in my jaws with a snap. Idiots should know not to annoy a wolf demon with massive jet lag.

I have five forms that I can change into, all of them revolving around a wolf. My first, and most human one was, as you know, a girl with tan skin, aqua green hair, and teal eyes. The second is just like the first one, the only difference being that my eyes were that of a wolf's, and after that was where I began to get more animalistic, growing white wolf ears and a tail of the same color. After that, I grew short white fur all over my body, with tiger-like stripes the same color as my hair. My final form was that of a six-foot tall arctic wolf with the same markings as that of in my previous form.

Slowly shifting back to my second form, I wiped the blood and feathers off my face while stumbling back to the bed. I tried my best to fall back to the wonderful world of sleep, but to no avail. After around twenty minutes of tossing and turning, I decided to just deal with the fact that I couldn't have my way this time.

I rolled slightly onto my back with my knees drawn to my chest before sharply kicking up into the air so that the blankets were pushed back, and then quickly thrust my legs to the left so that I was now sitting on the side of the bed with my legs dangling off the side. I stretched out my legs and did my best to touch my ankles, letting out a small meowing sound of pleasure as I stretched my body. Theses motions were a kind of ritual that I did every morning before starting my day. Unless, of course, your little brother steals your phone then you fall through a portal and into another dimension.

"Hmmm… German art museum re-opening party? Sounds interesting…" I purred as I looked at the screen of the MacBook Air that I'd taken with me from Brittany which held the image of the museum's web page.

Normally, I didn't go to stuff like this, but I _really _wanted to go shopping and needed a reason to go, even though I didn't actually need one. Shutting the laptop, I hopped off the bed and hurried over to my suitcase to pick out some clothes and finally decided on a medium sized sky blue leopard print tank top which I tied up in the back so it looked like I had a bunny tail, ripped grey skinny jeans, gold colored flip-flops, and a leather jacket.

I stepped into the large bathroom, and turned on the water while I tried to ignore the feeling that it was daytime, and that for some odd reason I can't explain, I highly dislike taking showers or baths when it was light outside.

I quickly finished and dried my hair with a towel before combing it out and then brushing it. Then I stuffed my phone and credit card in my back pocket and headed out the door trying to make a mental note to get a purse or risk being pick-pocketed.

Then I suddenly remembered something; my age!

I rushed back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, seeing a fifteen, maybe fourteen, me. I took in a long inhale, relaxing and shutting my eyes. I took a few more deep breaths before I lazily opened my eyes half way, and willed myself to change. It felt weird, like there was some sort of cold sludge washing over my face. Around twenty seconds later, I opened my eyes to find a twenty-one year old version of myself staring at me in the mirror, and I thanked the Gods that my spell worked, as it usually failed horribly and I ended up looking like a three-year-old and Dad would have to change me back fourteen, the age I preferred to appear as. I didn't really know exactly how old I was, as time tended to get all jumbled up in Hell due to lack of sane reality, but I guessed that I might be a few thousand years old. But whenever my birthday came, I would always turn either fourteen, fifteen, or sixteen before going back to fourteen and repeating the cycle. It was quite rare that I went past that, and I believe the latest I ever went was twenty-three.

I skipped out of the bathroom, humming a little tune that I couldn't quite decide what to be. It was a mix between Mary Had A Little Lamb and Dead Walker Texas Ranger by Sleeping With Sirens. Ah insanity, how I love you.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A smiling shop-keeper asked me kindly.

"I would like to have my nails and toes painted if you don't mind," I responded in (almost) perfect German, which was what the woman had spoken as well. I mean, we're in Germany, what language did you think they were going to speak in? Northern French Harpy Soldier Slang? I don't think so! The only person in our family who spoke that language was Dad and the Uncles, and maybe Mr. Widemouth.

She nodded,

"Certainly, if you step into the back room you may sit in whatever empty chair is available."

"Thanks," and with that, I stepped through the doorway and into the nail salon's back room.

Lucky me, all the chairs looked very nice and comfortable. Unluckily, it was almost full to the brim with people. And I hate everyone except for my family (when they weren't annoying me) and-

"_No!" _ I scolded myself, _"You can't think about her! Not now, not ever! She's gone and doesn't even remember you!" _

I plopped down in one of the three chairs that were left, choosing the one that was as far away from everyone as possible. A woman came up to me and smiled,

"Hello, I'm Molly and I'll be the one doing your nails today. Have you decided what you want yet? We can do anything!" she told me _way _to cheerfully that it was hard for me not to cringe.

"Um.. yes!" I said, "It's simple, just some dark blue sparkly nail polish, nothing else."

She nodded,

"Of course, we can start by washing your hands and feet."

In almost no time at all, there were three other women by me, two of whom took off my shoes while the other made the dips in the floor by my feet and the ones in the armrest where my hands were fill up with hot water, causing me to hiss slightly. I absolutely _hate _hot water. I was a wolf demon with the power to control water and blood, and water was usually _cold_, not hot! Using my powers, I changed the waters temperature so that it was about 60 degrees (not really sure, bad with guessing the temperature) , and relaxed with a soft smile.

"Oh! It looks the water is cold! That's strange, let me re-fill it-"

"I'm fine!" I said, a bit to quickly, "I like it cold, leave it be," I commanded the woman who'd spoken.

She shrugged, then grabbed some soap, as did the other three and began to clean my hands and feet. Several minutes later, they were done.

"Now that you're all cleaned up, we can file and cut your nai-"

"NO!" I screamed in fear, causing literally everyone in the room to look at me quizzically.

"I-I mean no. Just pain my nails and I'll be good. No filing or cutting," I told them much more quietly, my voice wavering slightly as I was still a bit scarred. Another thing to know about me was that I had an extreme fear of filers. It was worse than nails on chalkboard to me and one of the things that I hated most in life- or afterlife. I wasn't entirely sure exactly which one I was. But what I did know was that nail filers were bad, very bad. Just like cotton balls. Cue shudder.

Finally out of the nail salon, I walked through the large German mall with a new white purse slung over my shoulder. I had been shopping for about two hours now, and was holding six bags (three on either arm) which were all filled to the brim with clothes. I admit I am a shopoholic, no lie.

I suddenly stopped, and an inhumanly grin split across my face, my canines growing out slightly in glee.

I ran into the store, and in less than three minutes I was out again with my new dress.

It was a dark teal blue strapless ball gown dress, the skirt part being layers of black and teal ruffles. On the bodice were three patches of black flowers with silver leaves, one on either hip and another on the top rib cage.

Thank the Gods for German Art Parties!

**Okay, I'll see you guys next week I guess. Please please PLEASE review, it would make me really happy to get some feedback. Just tell me what you do or don't like and I'll do my best to make this story better. Thanks for reading!**


	4. No One Cares if it's Legal or Not!

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! If you haven't seen that video, watch it it is amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love you guys, your amazing! :)**

It was the night of the party-thing, and I was finally ready. I was wearing the dress along with a pair of strappy high-heels, and my blue full-moon necklace.

My necklace-well, it was more than just a necklace. Dad had given it to me when I was a baby, or at least so far back I couldn't remember when anymore. He had cast a powerful illusion spell on it so that I could easily control my form, otherwise I would change back into a full-out wolf form. I had been working very hard to keep my human form without the necklace, but I could only do it if I was completely calm, and if I wasn't I would change back. Did I ever mention that I had a lot of feelings that are hard to contain, being completely and utterly insane? And I just wanted to bake a cake out of rainbows and smiles… with several human heads in it of course.

Anyways, for the entire day I had braided my hair, which barely ever happened as I hated it when my hair was up, so now it fell in gentle waves down my back.

Stepping outside, I found a young man (probably only a few years older than I appeared to be) dressed in a tuxedo and standing next to a silver 1996 Porsche, exactly what I had asked for. He was holding up a sign that read 'Luna Howlette'.

"Hello, I'm Luna," I said to him, his eyes widening slightly at my bright aqua green hair.

"O-okay, my name's Tom Johnson and I'll be you driver toni-"

"No you won't," I sing-songed, cutting him off.

He looked at me, clearly confused,

"I-I'm not sure I understan-"

"Here's a check for fifteen thousand dollars, go buy yourself something nice. Like a guinea pig, a pink one. But make sure that you can't remember it's full name."

"Th-thank you, but are you sure this is lega-"

"Good for you, have a nice life and hope you aren't kidnapped and strangled to death as your stomach is ripped open and spiders replace your lovely organs. Don't worry, you'll have room for plenty once your fed a stomach. Your own of course!" I told him happily as he looked on, his skin having a new green tinge in it. I wonder why?...

Anyways, I sat down in the black leather seats, and quickly sped down the road to the museum in my new Porsche. It reminded me of the one that Dad had gotten me for my 16th birthday, all though I wasn't sure which one. Oh well, time is stupid anyways.

I arrived at the museum, and I must say it was quite large and impressive… for humans, that is. It kind of reminded me of Slender Mansion, but instead of the creamy pillars that the museum had, the ones at my home were made of pure black marble with blood-red windows that matched the red of Hell's sky in most, but not all areas of our land.

The inside of the museum had stained glass windows, and on the walls of the second floor there were grand painting and tapestries, while in the middle of the room there was a statue of two oxen facing in opposite directions with a flat stone table on their backs. On one end of the room, there was a stage that held several rows of violinists and other string instrument players. I suddenly felt my nose start to sting, signaling that I might start crying but I quickly stopped it.

Dad _loves _classical music, and because of that he taught me to play piano all though I stopped several years-no, months-no, weeks- no I'm pretty sure it was months ago. Or was it days?... But besides the fact that time didn't really exist where I lived, I hadn't realized how much I was starting to miss my family until now. Wolves had strong family bonds, and I almost never went to the human world or any other dimensions without one of my siblings, friends, pets, or other family members and when I did go alone it was only for a few days at the most. It was true that I wanted to go home, but I was still in trouble and I wanted to make it up to dad by exploring this new universe.

People glanced at my hair and electric blue contacts that I had gotten at the mall that day, normally I would just go completely human but I had been doing that a lot, so I decided to shroud my wolf-eyes with the contacts. I walked around for a bit before snatching a glass of wine from one of the waiters that was walking around with a full tray of them balanced on their arms and sipped it silently but was quickly interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around I saw that it was a man who seemed to be my age (once again, the age I appeared that is) with short brown hair in a tuxedo.

"William Schefer, and you are?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I gave him a polite smile, although inside I could already tell that he was much to proud, and more than most likely spoiled rotten,

"Luna Howlette," I said as I shook his hand.

"I'm the museum curator's nephew. It's terribly boring here isn't it? You looked interesting so I thought I'd come over and say hello, perhaps strike up a conversation?" he asked me, flashing a pearly-white smile.

I shrugged,

"Perhaps."

"You're American, are you not? I could tell by your accent," he said smartly.

In truth, I wasn't sure what I was. The only reason why I had an accent was because Jeff, Jane, Sally, and pretty much my entire family was from America before they became demons. Except for Dad and my uncles who were always demons, and now that I think about Dad actually spent a lot of time in Germany. And Ben's from Japan…I think…

I laughed,

"That's right!"

"So," brat boy said, "What brings you here to Germany?"

"It's kind of a longish story…"

"We have time."

I shrugged,

"Alright," and I began, "Pretty much my stupid little brother stole my phone, and then I went to Texas, and my dad grounded me then gave me a credit card with a bunch of money on it so I decided to come here, to Germany. Then I killed a pigeon and I got bored and I was looking for a reason to go shopping and I saw the add for this museums re-opening so I got my nails done, went on a shopping spree, bought a Porsche, and gave some guy a check for fifteen thousand dollars 'casue he wouldn't shut up and was in desperate need of a rodent, and now I'm here!" I told him.

"Well… that's… nice, I suppose," William spoke unsurely.

I nodded,

"Yeah, and I think you're an idiotic brat so I'm gonna go be bored with the oxen table thingy. F-you," And with that, I took off my high heels and put them on one of the waiter's trays, earning a surprised look from him and William.

Mental note; shoes are stupid so I am now declaring war against them!

I began to walk towards the statue, but then I smelled it.

It was dark and cold, stinging snow on a starless night. Icy green fire with sparks of blue, sharp mint, frosted lies and-wait, is that _hair gel_?

"_Oh well," _I thought, _"Everyone has their own distinct soul mark. Being a wolf demon I can smell/taste it. And that one smells good…_" I thought with a smirk, and that soul was powerful. That reminded me that I was hungry as I had had for dinner was some bread and a VPD (Vitamin Power Drink. It was literally the only way that I would eat-er, drink my vegetables). I wonder what brat boy's soul tasted like…

Suddenly, I saw a man step up to a microphone and begin talking about art and how happy he was about all the new exhibits and what not.

I smelled the strange soul again and looked up to see a man walking down the marble staircase. He was tall and pale with jet-black hair that had been slicked back with hair gel. He was wearing a long black coat with matching dress pants and a white dress shirt, a black tie and a gold and green scarf. What caught my attention most was his solid gold cane with a glowing- _glowing _blue gem on it's hilt and I could instantly tell that it was brimming with magic, and also that some heavy shit was about to go down.

And I was right. As he neared the last steps, he flipped the cane in his hand and used it to hit one of the security guards by the microphone man, knocking him out and earning a symphony of gasps from the crowd and musicians who'd now stopped playing, their beautiful notes coming to a sharp, squeaking halt.

The man grabbed microphone guy around the neck, and swiftly walked him over to the oxen statue, flipped him over so that he was slammed down with the man's hand around his neck. Out of his jacket pocket he acquired a strange metal device, and the bottom separated into three spiked drill-things. The center began to spin, and he stabbed it into microphone guy's eye, and the crowd exploded into fearful screams. All but me, I was intrigued. And hungry.

The smell of blood wafted up my nose, and it took a large amount of control not to shift into form 5 right then and there and eat the guy who was now covered in his own blood. But before I could do anything, the crowd swept me out the door, in a flurry of fear and panic.

Although before I was rushed out the door I saw the man smirk, his icy blue-green eyes shining in glee as he watched the humans scramble out the door in a clamoring mess. He began walking towards us although no one looked back to see his clothes changing into golden armor over his new black and green clothes, with his can turning into a long staff/ spear thing. I couldn't really tell.

The crowd rushed out of the museum leaving me no choice but to follow without causing a scene. After all, I had decided early on that I was to observe and study this new dimension as much as I could before acting, perhaps to take it over and connect it to Hell, extending my family's reign of terror.

The man appeared once more in a golden light, using his staff to shoot a bolt of bright blue light at a nearing police car causing it to flip over in the street. All of a sudden, more versions of himself appeared around the panicked people, closing us in a tight circle much to my annoyance, I tended to get a bit claustrophobic at times, which was strange because I loved being snuggled up with a big fluffy blanket and I fried hand or two in a small corner when I was in one of my lazy moods.

"Kneel before me," he commanded, but he only received more screams.

"I said," he spoke, banging his staff on the ground, "KNEEL!" he shouted.

And the humans did in their fear, and me, not wanting to look like an idiot, did to.

I could only think about how my family would react to my actions. While Dad would praise me for thinking before acting and observing the situation to gain information, Uncle Zalgo would probably be mad at me for not facing the man. I was a princess after all and should act like one by kicking this guy's ass and showing him that you _do not _mess with a the Hell Demons. Although I would never actually get to rule all of Hell due to Dad and my Uncles being immortal, I might get to watch over a section of our blood-stained world as it expanded.

We of course didn't want to rule everything of course, then it would all fall out of balance. The job of the Demons was to collect evil souls and punish them, so despite our dark ways we actually did good, but there were so many bad people in throughout…everywhere, and we need space to keep them.

The man smiled and laughed to himself as he surveyed the crowd,

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" he questioned as he slowly walked through the group, striking fear into the hearts of all he passed, "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation," he spoke, while he was starting to get on my nerves. Although humans are usually quite daft and stupid, some of them were exceptions. Like her.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity," the man continued, and I was starting to wonder how long he'd been planning this speech, "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," he finished with a grin on his sharp, angular face.

All of a sudden, the old man who had been kneeling beside me stood,

"Not to men like you," he said bravely.

The man smiled in return,

"There are no men like me," and he was correct, as I was now sure that he wasn't mortal, but something more powerful. Who else can cast illusion spells and blow up police cars without a glance? Not a lot of people, that's for sure! Not counting demons of course, as they weren't people, not anymore.

"There are always men like you," the old guy spoke.

"Look to your elder, people," the man spoke as he pointed his staff at him as the stone started to shine brighter, "Let him be an example."

The old man's eyes widened, and I knew what I wanted to do; annoy this guy. As a bolt of blue energy shot towards him, I leapt up from my place and used myself as a human- or demon in my case- shield.

The energy hit me, and it was strong. I couldn't decide if it was hot or cold, but I did know it hurt. A lot. I screamed in pain as I flew through the air, landing on the hard stone ground. The last thing I remembered before foggy shadows clogged my vision was a guy in a red, white, and blue suit with a shield appear, a really cool plane, a robot dude, ACDC, the confused and angry look on the man's face, and a name.

_Loki._

**Done! Hope you guys like it! Tumblr is amazing, if you want to see more of Luna, you can read the story that my friend and I are writing, Whovengers Assemble by DemonicAngel38. We wrote all the chapters together. Friendship is Magic. GO BRONIES! (Even though I'm a girl…)**

**Review please!**


	5. Waking Up at SHEILD

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, and if you want to see more of Luna check out DemonicAngel38's story Whovengers Assemble (I wrote it too :) enjoy! **

I opened my eyes and moaned groggily,

"Ugh… where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

My eyes automatically shot open in fear,

"OHMYGODS!" I screamed when I realized that I was in the cool plane that I saw, along with that man- Loki, the American guy, a red-headed lady flying the plane, with another guy I couldn't see, and the robot which I know realized was a guy in a metal suit.

"What's wrong?" American guy asked me.

I looked at him, and I hoped that my wolf eyes weren't showing through my contacts as they glowed with malice,

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong! My stupid brother stole my phone, my dad grounded me, I almost got my nails filed, there was some guy who doesn't get that when random girls hand you fifteen thousand dollar checks it doesn't matter if it's legal or not as long as you give them a Porsche, there was some bratty kid that kept trying to talk to me, I'm hungry, then this guy-" I pointed at Loki, "Gives this long creepy speech then shoots blue stuff at me with his drug stick! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! And did I mention I was hungry?!" I screamed at the people with pure anger, and I could feel my teeth sharpening due to my heightened emotions.

We all sat in silence for a while before the robot guy said,

"You have issues, you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Did you seriously just figure that out? And I'm still hungry!"

Robot guy sighed,

"Look, I saw some strawberries-"

"OHMYGODS!" I screamed again.

"What know?" Robot dude asked.

"Strawberries are bad. Just like anything that's a root, vegetable, fruit, or anything like that," I explained.

American guy looked at me strangely,

"But, that's everything that's healthy. What do you eat?"

I rolled my eyes,

"I'm a carbopesketarian."

"What?" America and Robot asked in sync.

I looked at them with a WTF? Look on my face as I unbuckled my seatbelt, as it felt constricting to me,

"It means that I mainly survive on carbs, shellfish, and caviar. Duh!"

"And nothing else?" questioned Robot.

I tapped my chin,

"Well, I also enjoy human blood and children's souls. Oh and water! Water is so good…" I said as I licked my lips, "Now, can you please tell me what your names are? Because right now I'm just calling you guys America, Robot, and Red-Head Lady Flying A Plane."

Robot grinned,

"I'm Tony Stark, also known as the Iron Man. That guy is Steve Rogers, or Captain America, she's Agent Natasha Romanoff, there's that guy, and the 'drug stick guy' is-"

"Loki," I interrupted.

Steve said to me, confused,

"How'd you know that?"

I laughed,

"You mean you really haven't noticed yet?"

They shook their heads.

"I'm insane! And a bit psychic, so yeah. There's other stuff too but at the moment I think you're all plotting to kill me, so I don't think I want to explain. That, and I'm allergic to reality," I told them.

Tony's eyes widened,

"Wait, seriously?"

I nodded,

"Yep! Isn't it great! OW!" I suddenly screeched as Natasha who I hadn't even noticed had gotten up, stabbed a needle into my arm, "What was that for?!" I questioned as I glared at the red-head.

She just looked at me strangely,

"This isn't right, you should be asleep by know…" she muttered to herself.

"Whatever!" I huffed, "I hate you all now! Where are we going, anyways?" I questioned.

"SHEILD," Natasha replied flatly.

I shrugged,

"Okay, but why?"

"Because we have some questions to ask you," the agent told me.

I sighed,

"Great, that was real helpful information. I feel so much better!" I said sarcastically as I began to look around for something to do, and decided to play on my phone, only to realize that it was no longer in my purse.

"You took my phone, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Natasha as she returned to the captain's seat.

Still bored out of my mind, I decided to try to sleep until we got to this 'SHEILD' place or whatever it was called, but I kept feeling Loki's cold stare observing me.

My eyes blazed as I looked at him,

"Would you stop staring at me?"

He smirked,

"No."

I growled, nails digging into the seat,

"I swear, I am going to send you to Hell."

"You do realize that I am immortal, do you not?" he asked.

I grinned,

"You think you have to die to go to Hell? That's cute, really, that's adorable."

All of a sudden, there was a strike of lightning and thunder boomed throughout the skies, Loki appearing to be nervous all of a sudden.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked him, "Are you scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Suddenly, there was a hard thump on the roof, shaking the plane.

Tony and Steve both placed their helmets on, and Stark pressed the button to open the hatch to reveal a blonde dude with a large hammer and a red cape in the entrance. He grabbed Loki from his seat, and leapt out of the plane disappearing into the clouded skies.

This was of course the time I decided that I was bored of being bored and it was the perfect moment to do something stupid. Leaning towards the doorway thing, I felt the air grasp around me and pull me out of the plane. Then, I was falling.

I was going down fast, blue hair wiping around my face which was now wet from the clouds.

I concentrated on the blood in my back, and willed it to cut through my flesh where my shoulder blades were uncovered by my dress as not to rip it. I joined my blood and the cloud water together, freezing them to create large, blood red wings.

I pumped them up and down, testing out my work as I flew thorough the sky, not to gracefully as I hadn't gone flying in quite some time. I eventually got the hang of it, and sped down towards the forest.

I landed on the pine needle covered ground, a few of them poking my bare feet and making me a bit uncomfortable, but I put away how I felt and remembered that it was MUCH better than heels.

I wanted to know what this place was so that I could tell dad about it, and who better to educate me in this place than my loyal subjects?

I felt my bones shift, then pain that I had first felt when this happened long gone and a distant memory. I was in my fifth form now, standing proudly as I lifted my head to the sky, and let out a long, high-pitched howl.

In almost no time at all, I heard the snapping of branches surrounding me. Out of the forest came a pack of wolves in colors ranging from light grey to jet-black, all of them staring at me in confusion and wonder.

"_Who are you?" _the largest one, who I presumed was the alpha snapped at me.

I lifted my head proudly,

"_My name is Princess Luna Sigyn Howlette of the House of Slender. And it seems I require your services," _I told them in my most regal tone, and full title that I had been taught to use when I was forced to attend _very _boring meetings, parties, and ceremonies back home. I didn't understand why I couldn't just say,

"Hai, I'm Luna, my family's super powerful, I can do crazy shit, and I'm bored."

Instead of having to be all royal and stuff I would have much rather just been at the house chatting with Jane, doing my best to get along with Ben by playing a video game with him, joining up with Pencil Neck to try to get Jeff and Jane together (it's okay, we're all adopted), making kidney cake with Jack, playing with Sally, or trying to avoid falling victim to yet another one of Hoody and Masky's pranks.

The leader's eyes widened, and he lowered himself to the ground, showing that I was indeed who I said I was, and his pack followed in suit.

"_It is an honor to meet one of our legends, how may we be of service? Do you require us as soldiers? Mercenaries? Turn us into demons? Or-"_

"_Actually all I need is to know where this forest is." _

"_I believe the humans call it… the Rockies?" _

My eyes widened, I was starting to see that besides the planes and flying dudes, this place was exactly like the world I usually went to,

"_So, we're in Colorado?"_

The alpha shrugged,

"_I suppose. Is there anything else you require?" _he questioned politely.

I shook my head,

"_No thank you, all I wish is that you now give me your pack name so that I may place it under my protection," _I told them, already completely sick of having to talk all noble-y and stuff.

"_We call ourselves The Pack of Greyrock, and I am its leader, Storm. We are eternally in your debt for your gift. If you are ever in need of our services again, do not hesitate to ask for our help," _he said.

I smiled and nodded, before closing my eyes in concentration, trying to remember all those lessons in Latin I had gotten from Dad so that I could cast this spell correctly,

"_Ego Procer Luna of Lupus Everto iam locus sarcina of grey silicis sub tutela of Domus of Exilis pro totus infinitio quod forever magis!" _I shouted, slamming my paw to the ground. Electric aqua green and blood red electricity shot out from where my paw had landed, and the magic raced towards the large wolf pack and up into their bodies.

The wolves's eyes glowed the same color as my magic, and on their chests appeared the glowing Slender symbol. The light died down so that it was no more, but if you looked closely you could see that where the sign had shown their fur had turned several shades darker.

Lifting our heads we howled in celebration, causing several flocks of bird to take flight in fear of their now MUCH more powerful hunters. Once you were graced with my family's crest, you were a force to be reckoned with as it increased your abilities an magic if you had any, for some it even gave them unique powers although it could all disappear in an instant if the one who had blessed you saw that you were unfit for such a gift.

There was suddenly the sound of falling trees and a continuous bolt of lighting.

"_What the?!" _I said with stunned confusion.

"_Someone is attacking our forest!" _a wolf cried in fear.

Storm looked up at me for guidance,

"_What shall we do, Princess?" _

"_Surround the area, stay in the shadows and observe. I'll make the first move," _I said to them as I began to run towards the commotion with the pack following behind me. I wonder how a giant pack of wolves with enhanced abilities will effect the forest's eco system… oh well whatevs!

**Tony POV**

"Are we done here?" the Capsicle asked as I stood back up.

I was about to reply with a snappy comment, but the sound of footsteps made us all turn our heads to see Luna stepping out of the shadows. She was completely soaked from head to toe, which I realized were bare as she wasn't wearing shoes. Her feet and hands were covered in dirt and pine needles, and as she stepped forward, she turned slightly as I could se fresh blood on her back.

"What the shit?!" she screeched in anger as she looked at the fallen trees, "What is wrong with you people? Is this all you do all day- night- whatever time it is? You just waltz around blowing up protected forests? Oh my god, that's it! I swear Daddy's taking you all to Hel- hey…," she suddenly paused, "is that a cream cheese house worm?" then she collapsed, and would have hit the ground if Capsicle hadn't caught her.

"What is wrong with her?" Thor asked.

"I think she's sleeping," I said, and I smiled, "Aaaw! She looks so cute! Like a little kitten!" I spoke as I looked at the girl. Despite her being insane, she was quite adorable when she was sleeping.

Suddenly, there was a chorus of angry growls from the trees and we looked around to see what was making the sound. We probably would have gone to investigate if what was making the growls leapt out at us.

It was a huge pack of wolves, all of them with malice glinting in their eyes and a weird symbol on their chests that looked like a circle with and X in it.

I gulped,

"I suggest we go now!"

**Luna POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on a white-sheeted bed in what appeared to be a sick bay of sorts. I was in a white hospital gown and hooked up to several machines, one of them showing my rapid heartbeat. At the end of my bed was a white and blue striped tank top, black short shorts with silver zippers that opened up the pockets, a leather jacket, and some black boots.

I looked around to see if anyone was in the room with me before ripping the wires out of my arms and quickly dressing, excluding the boots as I was still at war against shoes.

I walked over to the metal door, and pulled it handle but to my dismay it didn't open.

"Ugh! Why do doors have to hate me?!" I yelled at the ceiling.

"Having trouble?"

"OHMYGODS!" I squealed as I turned around to see Natasha looking at me with a blank look on her face, "How long have you been hear?"

She shrugged,

"A few minutes I suppose. You do know that the door's open, right?" she asked.

I sighed,

"You see, ever since I can remember I've I had very bad luck with doors and chairs, and I always got a splinter in the same week Halloween was as I had accidently upset a panda spirit by kicking a piece of bamboo when I was four, I cant remember which four though," I explained.

She nodded,

"Yeah, your definitely insane. Anyways, if you'll follow me," she said as she opened the door and walked out.

Not knowing what else to do, I did as she said and followed her down a long grey metal hallway, sometimes passing people wearing the same uniform as she until she lead me through another door.

The room was metal like the hallways and in the center there was a matching table and two chairs, one of which had a black man with an eye patch and a black trench coat.

"Sit," he said, motioning towards the empty chair, and having nothing else to do I did so as Natasha closed the door and leaned against it.

"You want to ask me some questions, right? Interrogate me?" I asked although I already knew the answer. I sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

"What's your name?" he asked.

I sighed again,

"My full title is reeeeealy long so I'll just give you the shortened version. I'm Princess Luna Slender-Howlette."

The man glanced at Natasha, who gave a sharp nod before he turned back to me,

"We know you killed Brittany White. Why?"

I shrugged,

"She was annoying and I wanted to talk to Daddy."

"How does killing her allow you to speak to your father?"

"It's complicated."

"Who's your father?"

"In English it's the Slenderman."

The man paused and I realized he was listening to his small black Bluetooth which I almost hadn't seen before saying,

"He doesn't exist."

"I know."

"Do you have any other family that doesn't exist?"

I nodded,

"Yeah, I have two sisters named Jane and Sally, five brothers named Jeff, Jack, Masky, Hoody, and Ben, a cousin named Mrs. Pencil Neck, five uncles named Zalgo, the Rake, and Splenderman, Trenderman, and Enderman, Pencil Neck's cat Grinny, Jeff's Dog Smile, and Mr. Widemouth who's this furby thing that lives under our beds."

"Big family?"

I shook my head,

"No, we're all adopted except for my last three uncles who are actually Daddy's brothers, and thank the gods for that because otherwise Pencil and I couldn't plot and try to get Jane and Jeff together!"

"Okay then… We found a powerful energy coming form the house Brittany was staying in. What was that?"

"A portal."

"From where?"

"Hell."

"You're saying you come from Hell?"

I shrugged,

"It's where I live. I can't remember where I came from."

"So you have amnesia?"

I shook my head sadly,

"No, I guess I just…" I gulped in fear as the word formed in my mouth, and I whispered it in fear, "_Forgot_."

"You forgot? Why?"

I shrugged,

"I'm very old. I'm bound to not remember a few things."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know, but every time I turn sixteen Daddy gives me a 1996 silver Porsche, and I have a few thousand of those. But I like to think that my birthday is June sixteenth. It just sounds so… _blue_!" I giggled, "I love blue!"

"No duh," I heard Natasha say quietly.

"Why are you here?"

"I accidently fell through the portal."

"Why?"

"Pretty much Ben stole my phone and I tackled him so we smashed through the door that lead to Daddy's office where none of us but our uncles are aloud to go, and there was this weird portal thing there so I fell into it, and Ben escaped which is soooo not fair! But I got my phone back! And then you guys took it away…" I said with a sad frown while the man and Natasha's faces were still blank.

"Do you intend to harm Earth?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know. I'm kind of grounded in a weird way and I have to get a bunch of information about this place and tell Daddy about it. He'll decide if we should leave it alone, or take it over and turn it into a new branch of Hell so we can expand our world of torture and pain! Yay!" I giggled.

"Well you should know," the man said, now a bit angry, "That we will defend this place at all costs-"

"Like I said it's Daddy's job to decide what to do about it."

"I want to talk to him."

I nodded,

"Okay, but I'm going to need, like, A BUNCH of human blood!"

"So you want a sacrifice?"

I shook my head,

"Not necessarily, but unless Daddy can increase the signal, the connection won't be that good!"

"I think we'll take that risk."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man pushing in a large crate that was open to reveal about a hundred or so blood bags.

I laughed,

"News travels fast here, doesn't it? You all might want to stand back," I told them with a smirk.

They did, but I didn't fail to notice that both their hands were resting on the hilts of their guns.

I felt for water molecules by the table and chairs, and willed them to slam the furniture against the wall, surprising the man and Natasha. They haven't seen nothing yet!

I grabbed the blood from the bags, lifting it into the air and making it whirl around me in long streaks of red. I took one of the bands and smeared it against the wall making a sharp half, and used another to finish what was now a circle. I took some more blood and streaked it against the wall, cutting through the circle. Another soon joined it and my family's crest was finished.

I took the last blood-band and repeated the same symbols I had used at Brittany's to finish the spell-marker. Whispering ancient Latin and a few Demon words under my breath while at the same time, I felt around this building or whatever the heck it was for my phone. I found it, and pulled it towards me and it soon shot through the door and embedded itself in the middle of the crest. It glowed the same color as my magic, but this time it was different to my surprise.

Out of my phone shot a black screen that turned on to reveal… Ben.

"_What the- LUNA WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WIN BLACK OPS 2!" he whined from his seat on one of our living room's sofas. _

"No one cares about your stupid game Ben! Just get Dad already!"

He smirked,

"_Dad? I'm sorry, he's in a meeting with the uncles at the moment. Guess you'll just have to stay wherever you are for all eternity or whatever!" _

I glared at my brother, eyes turning into their natural state and glowing menacingly,

"Benjamin, must I remind you of my cupcakes?"

The young demon's face drained of what little color it had in fear,

"Getting Dad now," he said nervously as he ran out of the room.

Natasha looked at me, now with a hint of emotion in her face,

"That was impressive. With all the blood. How'd you do that?"

I smiled,

"I can do crazy shit. Just accept that and your life will get MUCH easier. Or harder. I don't really know."

All of a sudden, the two agents eyes widened, and I turned around to see what was wrong. On the screen was Dad!

"DADDY!" I squealed in happiness when I saw his featureless face along with my uncles, "I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I screamed as I did my best to hug the screen.

"That thing is your father?" the man questioned.

Dad did his best to glare, and failed,

"_You should know, Fury, that this 'thing' you speak of is one of the Hell Kings, and the creator of the House of Slender, so you best choose your words wisely or risk-"_

"_Dada can you pwease make me shome pancakes pwease? Beary wants shome too!" _my adorable little sister asked as she pulled on Daddy's pant leg.

"Hai Sally!" I said, wavy frantically at the forever bleeding and dirt-covered girl.

Her big green eyes lit up when she saw me,

"_Lu-lu! Can you pwease come home? I miss you an' I wanna have a tea party!" _she said cutely.

I pouted,

"I wish I could Sals, but I'm on a mission right now and I can't come home yet! Why don't you ask one of your brothers?" I suggested.

She shook her head,

"_Dey're all busy. Benny locked himself in his room an' won't come out, Jacky is on a shopping trip 'cause he wanted to find out which kidneys tasted the best for a new pie he's making, Jane is in the sick bay 'cause Jeff cut off her limbs an' he can't do anything 'cause Pencil gouged out his eyes an' now she's on a hunting trip with Hoody an' Masky an' Grinny. Then Smile won't leave Jeff until he's all better an' Mr. Widemouth is off playing with someone else! I hope he makes them jump out a window!"_ she told me sadly.

"Can we please try to get back on track here?" the guy who I guess is named Fury questioned angrily.

Dad attempted to glare again,

"_If it suits you, human."_

"It seems that you sent your daughter here to try to take over our world-"

"_Your world? Of course not!" _Daddy said, making Fury and Natasha look a bit more relieved, _"Your universe," _never mind they look super angry now.

"You should know that we'll defend this place at all costs," Fury told him.

If Dad had any, he'd have rolled his eyes,

"_Calm yourself, human. I don't have enough reason to gather our armies to take over your universe. Yet. So for now you're all safe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get back to and then some pancakes to make-"_

"We are not done with this discussion yet!" Fury yelled, but Daddy ignored him.

"_Luna?"_

"Yeah Daddy?"

"_Do your job, make our family proud."_

"'Kay 'kay!"

"_I love you, my darling," _he said with empathy in his usually stern voice.

I nodded and smiled,

"I love you too, Daddy."

"_Now," _he said as he looked at Fury, _"I can't have you knowing of our little chat, so I'll have to erase your memories."_

Fury's eyes widened, and his hand flew to his gun so that he could perhaps shoot the screen, but it was to late.

Dad raised his hand out towards us, and began to mutter a spell under his breath,

"_Per vox of Ego, Abyssus Rex rgis Exillis Vir, Ego hic take vestry monumentum of Ego forever quod totus infinitio!" _

Out of his hand shot dark tendrils of jet black, pure white, and blood red. It shot through the screen and into this world, diving into the guards, Fury's, and Natasha's heads and emerging with small glowing orbs of white. The magic squeezed around them, crushing them into powder that sprinkled to the ground before fading out.

And then he was gone. The screen disappeared, the bloody crest I had painted cracked through the middle, making it unable to be used again and I dropped to my knees, weak from casting two _very _powerful spells in only a short amount of time. I could control blood and water with absolutely no problem at all as I had been doing that for ages, and I could cast minor spells as well, but blessing around twenty wolves and perhaps granting a few some powers, and then communicating through dimensions and universes and keeping that connection open for such a long time? That's hard.

Natasha and Fury's faces that were once blank, suddenly sprung to life with anger.

"Get. Up," Fury growled through clenched teeth, and when I didn't he yelled, "Guards! Cuff her and bring her to the most safe holding cell we have!"

I saw one of the guards look at Fury blankly,

"Sir, our strongest holding cell has Loki in it, Sir."

"So? Put a wall or something through it! I don't care just take her away and make sure she can't get out! I don't know what she did, but it wasn't good! From now on she is in SHEILD's custody," Fury snapped and I saw the guard flinch.

If I had had enough energy, I would have laughed. I could easily break through any material you gave me as long as it wasn't enchanted or something.

I felt cold metal pinch around my wrists as one of the guards pulled me to my feet and started to walk me down the grey hallway again.

My feet shuffled tiredly on the ground as the guards dragged me away from the interrogation room with Natasha and Fury following behind us.

As we passed an intersection in the halls, I looked down it to see Tony, Steve, a guy in a purpley-grey shirt with brown hair, the Thor dude, and-

I stopped in my tracks, and stared in complete and utter shock.

I don't really remember gathering together the water molecules and cutting my handcuffs, or shoving away the guards who tried to stop my escape, or feeling my leg muscles burn with pain as I used all my strength to run as fast as I possibly could down the hallway, but I do remember jumping into her arms and clinging onto her for dear life.

Her. Red-headed green-eyed pale skinned and dressed from head to toe in different shades of her favorite color.

My best friend. Maya Barton.

**Dun dun dun…CLIFFY! I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you want to see the real version of the outfit Luna was wearing, you can go to my Polyvore account to see it.**

**Please review! :D**


	6. Memories

**Here's the next chapter! As you know, to see more of Luna you can read DemonicAngel38 and I's story on her account, Whovengers Assemble. Review when your done! :3**

"Hurry up Maya!" a ten-year-old Clint snapped at his little sister.

"I'm trying!" she yelled at him as she ran as fast as her little four-year-old legs could carry her, black sneakers thumping down on the forest floor which was covered in red, orange, and yellow leaves, signaling that it was the middle of autumn.

Clint stopped to turn and look at his younger sibling,

"Look, you're the one that wanted to go exploring with my friends and I, even though you aren't strong enou-"

"I am strong!" the little red-head shouted at her brother, "I don't want to play with you anymore, I'm going home!"

Her brother glared at her,

"Fine! But you're just going to get lost and I'm not gonna come find you, alright!"

"I'm telling Mommy!"

And with that, the little Barton ran off into the woods, light purple dress blowing around her legs.

It wasn't long before the little girl was deep in the woods with no idea where she was.

"Clint?" she asked as she plopped onto the ground in defeat, knowing her brother wasn't going to come "What am I gonna do?"

Suddenly, Maya felt a presence next to her, and looked up from where she had been looking at the ground to see another girl who looked to be the same age as her. She had bright aqua green hair that was in two pigtails (just like Mayas), tan skin, and had on an electric blue tutu, and a My Little Pony t-shirt, and wasn't wearing any shoes. But the strangest thing about the girl were the two little white wolf ears sticking out of her hair, and the matching tail that she had resting on her lap.

"Who are you?!" Maya questioned in surprise, scooting away slightly.

The girl's big sparkling gold wolf eyes widened,

"Y-you can see me?"

Maya rolled her eyes,

"Of course I can see you, silly!"

The girl smiled, revealing needle-sharp teeth,

"That's amazing! I'm not forgotten anymore!"

"Forgotten?"

"Uh huh, everyone forgot me and I disappeared, I've only been an idea floating around for I don't know how long, until you saw me!"

"That's weird."

"Tell me about it!" the blue girl laughed, "So who are you?"

The red-head smirked,

"My name is Maya Victoria Barton. I'm four! How old are you?"

The girl shrugged,

"I don't know."

"Why don't you be four too! What's your name?"

The now four year old shook her head,

"I don't know, but I always liked the name Luna, you know, like the moon? I'm a wolf so I love moons! And howling!"

Maya smiled,

"Okay, I'm gonna call you Luna Howlette. I like Howlette sounds pretty. What about your middle name? Mine is my Mommy's name!"

Luna tapped her chin,

"Uhhh… Sigyn! I heard it somewhere a long time ago. Maybe I used to be a Sigyn. I'm not sure though 'cause like I said I've been forgotten for a long time!"

Maya clapped her hands happily,

"Yay! Your Luna Sigyn Howlette! You wanna be my friend? I don't have any friends yet unless you wanna be one. My big brother already has six," the little girl pouted.

"Of course I'll be your friend! I'll be your best friend if you want!"

"Okay!"

The two girls hugged each other excitedly, Luna letting out a little purr.

"Why is your hair blue?" Maya asked.

"Why is your hair red? It looks like it's made of fire and blood!" Luna told her new friend as she tugged on a piece of the red-head's hair.

"If my hair is blood and fire, then yours is… water and sea foam! Yeah, that's it!" Maya said proudly.

"Oh, I just thought of a game!" the blue-head said proudly.

"What is it?"

"You ask me a question and I'll answer it, then I'll ask you a question and you answer it! Okay?"

Maya nodded,

"Yeah! So, why did you say you were a wolf?"

"'Cause I am!" Luna said, "But I'm also a girl and I get confused about which one I should be. Sometimes I look like this but no ears and tail and my eyes are blue, or I'm a complete wolf, or I only have wolf eyes, or I have fur! I wish I could control it, but it's super-duper hard!" the wolf girl said with a sigh, "Anyways, why are you here?"

Maya suddenly looked annoyed,

"My stupid brother and his friends left me all alone, so I decided to go home and I got lost, but at least I found you!" she told Luna excitedly, "What's your favorite color?" she asked.

Luna giggled,

"Blue of course! I also really like blood red and black and sometimes gold or silver depending on what I feel like that day. What about you?"

"Purple! I like black like you too! What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf! You?"

"Tiger or leopard, I can't decide and- oh no!" Maya suddenly said.

Luna looked at her worriedly,

"What is it?" she asked.

" I was supposed to be home a long time ago!" the red-head said in fear.

"It's okay, I drifted around here a lot so I can lead you out of the forest!" Luna said excitedly.

Maya smiled,

"Thank you, but you're a lot faster than me and I'll lose you in the dark!" she said sadly.

Luna suddenly squeezed her eyes shut in concentration and Maya could faintly hear her muttering under her breath,

"Wolf… wolf… come on powers, _please _work!"

All of a sudden, Luna began to change. She was suddenly covered in fur, her face widening into a snout and spine curving over as she landed on her new paws, and then standing in front of the Barton child was a wolf with a black stripe on it's back and tail with tiger stripes the same color as her hair.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you home!" Luna said to Maya.

"'Kay 'kay!"

**Clint POV**

"Maya! Maya! MAYA!" I yelled from the edge of the forest, thanking God that my parents weren't home from their job yet and I still had a bit of time to find my little sister.

I suddenly heard the snapping of twigs, and looked to my right to see Maya skipping out of the forest,

"Maya! Where the heck have you been?! I was freaking out!" I scolded her, but I gave her a hug anyways.

"I wouldn't have gotten home if it wasn't for Luna!" she told me happily.

"So, you made a new friend? Can I meet her?" I asked, desperately hoping that Luna wasn't some creepy hobo.

Maya cocked her head in confusion,

"She's right next to me, stupid." she questioned as if I was the four year old and not her.

I let out a silent sigh. Maya must have made up an imaginary friend, Luna was just her imagination,

"Yeah, of course I can see her! She's… um… really pretty!"

Maya looked to her left for a while, completely silent before saying,

"Luna says your lying and that you think she's not real but it's okay 'cause she says that the reason you can't see her is because I'm the only person that found her and she says thanks for saying that she's pretty. Bye Luna!" she said, waving to air as I got sort of freaked out about what Maya had thought up. But I reminded myself that Luna wasn't real, and never would be.

It was my turn to put the laundry in the washing machine, and the last load to put in the washer was none other than my little sister's.

I dumped it in the machine and began to turn around when I saw something that wasn't right. I looked back in the washer to see the dress Maya was wearing when she made up Luna on the top of the clothing heap. I picked it up, and my eyebrows rose in curiosity as I saw little white hairs stuck to the clothing, and I vaguely remembered a little red-head telling me about 'how she met luna' and said that she had white ears and a tail. White ones, just like the ones stuck in the dress.

^*^*^ _A Few Months Later _^*^*^

**No POV**

"James, sweetie, can I talk to you?" Victoria Baton asked her husband as she entered his study.

He nodded,

"Of course, dear. What is it?" he asked as he took off his reading glasses and turned around in his leather swivel chair so that he could face his wife as she sat down on the matching couch.

She sighed,

"It's about Maya."

"What about her?"

"Well, you know how she as her little imaginary friend named Luna?" James nodded, and Victoria continued, "She's been doing _everything _with her, and hasn't even tried to make new friends at her preschool. I think that maybe she might be trying to tell us something. And… I think she should perhaps get some therapy," she said, a bit hesitantly.

James was silent as he thought for a few minutes before asking,

"Are you sure?"

Victoria nodded.

"Alright, I'll get her an appointment."

"Hello, my name is Dr. Sanders," a man perhaps in his early fifties said to the red-head child as she sat down on the soft cream-colored couch, "Would you like to tell me what your name is?" he asked.

"Luna says that you already know it," Maya said as she looked just past the Doctor's shoulder where Luna was looking at his clipboard.

The man smiled,

"Really?"

The girl nodded,

"Yeah, she also says that she wants some cookies."

"That's nice, do you want cookies too?"

She shook her head,

"No, I want a muffin."

The Dr. Sanders scribbled something onto his clipboard,

"Maya, would it be okay if Luna waited outside? You see, I just want to talk to you, not her, okay?" he questioned gently.

Luna shrugged,

"Sure. We can play dinosaurs later!" she said excitedly as Maya got up to escort her out.

"Okay! Bye-bye!" the girl's waved to each other as Luna walked out the door that Maya held open, and shut once she was out. Turning back to Sanders Maya said, "Luna has bad luck with doors so I have to open them for her."

He scribbled something down on his paper, and Maya sat back down on the couch.

"Why don't you tell me about when you first met Luna?" the Doctor asked.

"Okay!" said Maya, "Well, I went out with Clint into the forest, and I got kinda lost, but I founded Luna so she brought me back home!"

Sanders wrote something else on the paper, and Maya was now a bit nervous.

"So Maya," the Doctor put down his clipboard, "I'm going to hold up a picture, and I want you to tell me what you see. Alright?"

Maya nodded, and the Doctor picked up a pile of cards. He held up the first one, and Maya said,

"Cow."

Sanders held up another card.

"Bunny."

He switched the card with another.

"Helicopter."

And this continued on seven more times,

"Butterfly. Two knives. Arrow. Spaceship. Rainbow. Some kinda pipe. A barfed up happiness."

The doctor nodded, and wrote down what the little ginger had seen on the paper.

"So Maya," he said, "Do you think that Luna could come in and you could tell me what she sees in the cards?"

The little girl grinned and nodded happily as she scrambled off the couch, eager to get to her 'imaginary' friend who was waiting outside the door. She opened the entryway to the room, and Luna (who had been listening in on their conversation the whole time) hugged her friend and Maya hugged her back, but to the doctor in the room it only looked like she was hugging air. When they were done greeting each other, the red-head and blue-head sat down on the couch as Sanders held up what closely resembled the first card he had shown Maya.

By the time the doctor had finished showing the cards, he was greatly worried about where Maya had come up with the labels for the inkblots.

Communicating through Maya, Luna had said that she saw,

"Two polar bears mauling a small elf for a beach ball. A mutated bat being eaten alive by a poodle. Really big birds trampling a bat. A parasitic worm eating through someone's intestines from the inside-out. The bat that the poodles ate stealing their heads and flying away to join an army of harpies destroy an empire. Two wolves opening their mouths so that unwilling human sacrifices can go into them. Two monkeys dancing on rusty knives. An armadillo grabbing two people and ripping apart their souls. Two dinosaurs burying the Disney princesses alive."

But then the last one was a bit surprising. Maya said that the card reminded Luna that she wanted a family just like Maya's that would love her too, because Maya was like Luna's sister, but her parents couldn't see Luna like she could, and she wanted her own family.

Sanders of course wrote this down on the paper, and then glanced at the card. And this was of course the one that most people said was Satan trying to eat their soul, he had never heard someone say that it reminded them of family.

"Well Maya," the Doctor said, "We're done with your session today, so why don't you tell your mommy and daddy to come in here and you can go see how your brother is, alright?"

Maya nodded, and she and Luna hurried outside, and soon the Barton parents walked into the room.

"Doctor," they both greeted Sanders as they sat down on the couch.

"Have you figured out what's happening to Maya?" James asked.

Sanders nodded,

"Yes. She is quite obviously not getting enough attention," the doctor told them.

"Really?" Victoria questioned, "I mean, are you sure? We always try to do something with her on the weekends, and we… we really try!"

Sanders nodded sadly,

"Yes. I also gave her the Rorschach Test, and she has the mind of your everyday four-year-old, but then I also asked her what Luna saw, and 'Luna' has the mind of a criminally insane mental patient."

Victoria and James both laughed, but quickly stopped when they saw the doctor's blank face. He wasn't joking.

"So…" James said, "Just… spend more time with her and 'Luna' will go away?"

"Yes," Sanders told him, "That's the plan."

^*^*^_One Week Later_^*^*^

"Luna!" Maya shouted happily as she skipped into her room where the blue-head was waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"I'm gonna sell you!"

"YAY!" Luna squealed as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands in joy, "Uh… Why?"

Maya rolled her eyes,

"To get you a family, duh! I'm gonna sell you to a family so you can be happy!"

"YAY!"

Some time later, Luna, Maya, and the three other Bartons were at the park.

While James and Victoria sat on a bench reading next to each other, and Clint went off to play with some boys his age, Luna and Maya were on the very (dangerous) top of the jungle gym with a taped sign below Luna which read in shaky purple letters,

'_Best 'imajunary' frend for sal ten dolers cash ownle myt merder yoo in yor sleep becuz the therapust sed she wuz crimiulee insan'_

The two girls waited eight minutes, eight minutes exactly until it appeared.

"Hi mister!" Maya greeted, she guessed it was a man by his tuxedo, "Do ya wanna buy my friend?" Luna waved at him energetically.

The creature turned his head to look at the blue-haired child who today was sporting a pair of wolf ears and a tail, and her almost human electric blue eyes.

"_Ten dollars, you say?" _it asked without opening its mouth, if it had one, that is.

Maya nodded,

"That's right!"

Out of literally nowhere, the thing opened its spidery-fingered hand to produce a ten dollar bill and handed it to the little ginger girl.

"Maya! Sweetie, we're leaving now!" they heard Victoria shout from across the park.

"Coming Mommy!" her daughter yelled as she began climbing down from the jungle gym. When she hit the ground, she waved to Luna and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye!"

Luna waved back,

"Bye bye!" suddenly, she felt something wrap around her torso, and she looked down to see that the tall man had somehow made long black, shadowy tendrils come out of his back and that he was using them to pick up Luna and place her on his shoulders.

"Where're we going?" Luna asked curiously.

"_Home." _The creature responded as they began to head towards the woods.

"Who are you?"

The strange man turned his head to look at her, though she couldn't be sure,

"_My name The Slenderman. But you can call me Dad."_

"Are you scared?" Luna asked a six-year-old Maya as she shrugged on her purple backpack, "I'll be our first day of school without Clint here."

As Clint was six years older than his little sister, he was now going to middle school, and the two friends would be at school without anyone else to talk to them. Or Maya, rather.

The ginger shook her head,

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Maya! Time to go!" James shouted from where he was putting his jacket on in the kitchen.

"Coming Daddy!" Maya yelled back as she and Luna ran down the stairs.

About six minutes later, Luna and Maya were waving goodbye to James as they stepped into the first grade classroom at the local elementary school, or as it was more commonly known, 'The Hedgehog Room' due to their classroom mascot who was a hedgehog named Lancelot.

"Good morning, Maya!" the teacher, Mrs. Anne greeted the ginger.

"Good morning!" Luna and Maya said in sync.

Maya sat down at what people thought was an empty double-desk, but the extra seat was actually where Luna sat. Luna didn't have to go to school of course, in fact her dad preferred her to stay home while Maya was in class so that the little demon could learn about proper torture skills for when the time came for her to go out into the human world with her brothers and sisters to kill so that everything fell into the proper order. If it didn't… the human world would turn into yet another expansion of Hell, and they couldn't have that. Not yet, at least.

At the end of the school day, Maya and Luna sat on the swings on the playground, giggling and having fun while they got as high as they could in the air, and then launched of the swings to fall with heavy thuds on the ground. Luna never got hurt once as demons were more durable than the average human, and Maya she guessed was just lucky that out of the fifty or so times they had jumped that the red-head had not broken a single bone in her body.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" they yelled as they jumped in sync.

They both fell on their backs, without a scratch and laughing like crazy, but it all stopped when they heard a snide voice,

"Well well, if it isn't little Maya Barton, al on her own without her big brother," a sixth-grader with brown hair, and cold blue eyes sneered as two other boys stood a bit behind him.

Maya glared at him,

"Go away, Justin!"

The three laughed, and the one with blond hair smirked,

"Why should we now that the Hawk is gone?" he questioned, calling Clint by the nickname he had acquired, as he could usually be found on top of the jungle gym, watching everyone with calculating eyes, mostly his little sister. Justin, Ralf, and Billy were the school bullies, and they always tried to do the standard elementary school bully routine; steal kids lunch money, make the smaller kids do their homework, pick on the kids who looked different, like Maya with her bright red hair and pale skin, and freckles that her mom had had when she was a child that later disappeared with her age. But, the three boys were always stopped by Clint, who would kick their asses whenever he saw them being mean to the kids.

Billy pulled on a lock of Maya's hair, earning a sharp squeal from her,

"You're hair is the stupidest color I've ever seen!" he laughed at her.

Maya pulled away from him,

"No it's not! It looks like blood and fire! Blood and fire is cool!"

The three laughed meanly again,

"Oh really? Who came up with that?"

Maya narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Luna does, that's who!"

"Luna's not real!" they told her. Everyone at school had at some point in their time their heard about Luna Howlette, the little Barton's best IMAGINARY friend.

"Yes I am!" Luna shouted angrily at them, but they didn't hear her of course.

"Yean!" Ralf said, "And look at her freckles!"

Now Maya was of course very angry, and she did what came to her mind first-she kicked Justin in the shin.

"OW!" he shouted, rubbing his leg before looking up at Maya with rage, "You little brat! Ralf, Billy, get her!"

Ralf kicked the ginger in the stomach, and she fell to the woodchip covered ground as Billy kicked her in the side while tears began to well up in her eyes.

Luna's electric blue eyes burned with cold fire,

"No one. Hurts. MY-MY!" she screamed as she shifted into her almost fully wolf form, still with a human body but covered in fur.

She barreled into Billy and he fell to the ground while his two friends stared at him in shock, as to them it looked as though he flew five feet through the air with no reason behind it.

"My-My," Luna growled, "You okay?"

Maya nodded as she stood up,

"Hells yeah Lu-Lu. You ready to beat the shit out of these mother effers?" she asked, not caring that what she just said would cause her to be grounded for a month if her parents ever heard those words come out of her mouth.

Maya lunged at Justin, and he fell on his ass while Luna round-house kicked him in the temple, causing him to teeter on the edge of unconsciousness.

Ralf was over by Billy (who was knocked out) and Luna then rushed over to pin him to the ground while Maya stomped her small foot on his throat, making him cough from lack of breath.

"What should we do now?" Maya asked while she stroked her imaginary beard with a dark smile on her face that no child should know how to make.

Luna smiled,

"Bring them to justise."

She shifted back to her human form and dragged the three boy's bodies over to each other so that they were in a straight line, and she knew they had no idea what was going on. Pinching with her razor nails at a certain spot in their necks, they were all soon paralyzed, and just in time as they had begun to wake up.

"Are you gonna kill 'em?" Maya asked curiously, totally unfazed at the thought of death as she now knew practically all of it's secrets after Luna telling her that she was a demon princess of Hell.

Luna shook her head,

"No, they don't deserve death," she growled as she remembered all the times Clint had to stop them from beating up the kids when they didn't do what they want, and sometimes they got as far as breaking a finger or two before the Hawk had o swoop in and kick their asses.

Luna leaned over Justin to unbutton his shirt, and getting the idea Maya did the same to Ralf and Billy. The blue-head rubbed her small hands together,

"Okay, let's see if this'll work," Luna muttered.

With her index finger, Luna then proceeded to draw the slender sign on the boy's chest, cutting into his flesh and making him bleed. After that, she drew strange symbols that Maya had never seen before around and in the crest. After that, the wolf demon did the same to Billy and Ralf.

"Now what?" Maya asked.

Luna laughed,

"I'm gonna eat their souls!"

"Yay!"

Taking a fist and plunging it straight into Justin's chest, she brought her hand out to reveal a dark light with a small speck of gold in the middle,

"This is a soul," Luna said to her friend, both of them ignoring the fact that the three boys were still alive and feeling all they pain that they had placed on them, "As you can see, it is dark and cur… ca… cur-up-ted! And that means that they were bad people."

"What happens to Justin when you eat his soul?" Maya questioned.

Luna tapped her chin, creating bloody finger prints on her face,

"Daddy said that he'll go into a… cooma! Ya, a cooma!" and then, she shoved the dark orb of fading light into her mouth, and swallowed, "Yummy!"

Taking practically no time at all, she ripped Ralf and Billy's souls out of their bodies and ate them happily as the boy's eyes shut, never to open again.

Maya and Luna heard a beep, and looked across the playground to see James there to pick Maya up. He would have been their earlier, but he had a business meeting and Victoria was on a trip, she never did say what kind of trip though.

"Bye Lu-Lu!" Maya said as she ran across the field to her father, and Luna did the same as she headed towards the fence that separated the school from the large forest that the portal to get back to Hell was.

"Bye My-My!"

The next day when Mrs. Runner would be walking to her class, she would find the three bullies with strange symbols and holes in their chests, all in comas. Without a single trace that the girls had ever been there.

Tears ran down Maya's face as she buried her face in Clint's chest, sobs raking through her nine-year-old body.

"No. NO!" she screamed as hiccupped, "They can't be dead! THEY CAN'T!"

She pushed away from her brother, not seeing the empty gurney behind her. She toppled over it with a surprised shout, knocking it over and causing her to crack her head on a waiting table.

"MAYA!" Clint yelled as he held her in his arms, and he lifted up his hand to see blood on it, "Nurse! Doctor!" he shouted, and just as he had called a nurse and doctor were at his side.

"What happened?" the doctor questioned.

"She fell over the gurney and his her head, is she gonna be okay?"

The nurse nodded,

"She should be fine, we're going to have to give her some stitches though," she told him.

Clint nodded,

"Of course," she had to be fine. He had just lost his parents, he couldn't loose his little sister too.

"Hey, My-My," Luna said sadly as she sat on the edge of Maya's bed just as she was starting to wake up. Tears began to trickle down the demon's face, and if she had ears, they would have been drooping. Ever since she had gotten the blue-moon necklace from her dad, she could control her form and not have it changing at random all the time, "I am so, _so _sorry!" she choked out.

Maya didn't say anything.

"My-My, please talk to me," Luna whispered as she held the young girl's hand, only to have her look up, look _through_ her in shock as she jerked her hand back, "My-My, what's wrong?" the demon asked, only to have the red head look through the door,

"Clint! Clint!"

The hawk ran through the door,

"Maya? Oh thank god you're up!" he went to hug her and Luna jumped off the bed just before Clint would have run right into her, "Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"You fell over a gurney and hit your head. It turns out it was actually… not that okay. The doctor said that you might have amnesia. But you remember me, so I think we're good."

Luna's eyes widened,

"But…" she grasped Maya's other hand, "Oh gods Maya, please tell me that you know who I am. Maya…MAYA! No, no no NO! You can't forget who I am!" she screamed in her best friend's ear, "Maya! Maya! MY-MY! DON'T FORGET ME! YOU CAN'T FORGET ME! PLEASE!"

**And that is the lovely story of Maya and Luna. Doesn't it just make you wanna curl up into a little ball and cry your eyes out while the rest of the world drowns in the tears of your broken dreams? **

**Anyways, please review! :)**


	7. Ice Cream

"L… Luna?"

I nodded as tears streamed down my face, and I clung to her tighter,

"Y-yeah. It's me."

Maya smiled,

"You know, once I forgot I always had this terrible feeling, like I was missing someone like crazy and that I'd done something horrible. Sometimes I still have it now, well, I did. Not anymore."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second, you know that crazy chick?" Tony questioned in disbelief as he looked at Maya and I with wide eyes.

My favorite red-head sent him a death glare, and the Iron Man seemed to grow a foot shorter as he trembled under Maya's gaze,

"You should know, _Stark_," she spat out his name, "That Luna is my best friend in all the universes and dimensions, and she's not crazy, she's f'n _insane_!" she corrected him, "I've known her since I was four!"

My eyes widened,

"Wait, how long have I been gone for then?"

"Twelve years," my friend told me.

I looked at her, confused,

"What? But, when I first arrived here I was fourteen, but I've been fourteen a few thousand times because I have a lot of cars! And a dress and I painted a wall so I have no idea how old I am or how long I've been gone but I don't care 'cause I'm happy again!" I squealed as I hugged Maya.

It looked like she suddenly had a moment of realization,

"Wait, so you're older than me?"

I shook my head,

"No, I'll be younger than you if you want. Time doesn't exist in Hell."

"Okay!" and yet another hug from Maya.

It was then that Fury had to interrupt our reunion,

"Agent Barton, I think you have to explain yourself to us."

Maya sighed,

"It's a long story, but I'll try to simplify it. I got lost in the woods when I was four, saw Luna and we were instantly best friends, a few months later I got therapy, then Luna wanted a parent of her own so I sold her to the Slenderman for ten dollars, then Luna got that necklace," I pointed to the blue pendant around her neck, "So then we did a bunch of stuff, then Clint went to middle school and the bullies picked on me but Luna and I beat them up and then Luna ate their souls and they went into comas but then… stuff… happened and I forgot about her. But she's back now so yay!" she clapped her hands giddily.

"Okay, does anyone else find this really weird?" Steve questioned as he looked at Maya and I, and in turn just about everyone who noticed us raised her hand, including Maya and I.

"Anyways," I said, and then I looked up at Maya with big, teary puppy-dog eyes, "Mayaaaa! Fury doesn't like meeeee!"

"Let me guess," Maya said with a sigh, "He wants to lock you up?" I nodded, "Well, no you aren't! You can have the empty room next to mine!"

I clapped my hands happily,

"Yay! Hey wait, if I traveled here through a portal and I'm pretty sure I've never been here before, then how are you here?" I asked her curiously.

She rolled her eyes,

"Really Luna? Even I remember and I forgot for twelve years! New universes are being created all the time, some very nearly perfect duplicates of the others. So it's quite possible that a new universe was created that you and the other demons THOUGHT was the human world, this human world, but it was actually a different one. Get it?"

I nodded,

"Yeah! By the way, I'm sleepy so be right back in about not very soon!"

Then I hit the floor, out cold.

I skipped down the halls of the helicarrier, looking for Maya while humming the Nyan Cat song as my illusion pendant banged lightly against my chest. I was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, but my hair was no longer wavy and was now straight, just the way I liked it.

I had woken up in a small room with a cot, desk, bedside table, and several outlets. Whenever I wake up, I'm either thirsty or hungry, and at the moment I was the first and I couldn't find Maya so I went looking for her.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, and looked down one of the hallways next to me, where I felt it, his soul lurking just around the corner.

"_That must be where they're keeping Loki!" _I thought to myself, _"Oh well, I need water!" _I 'said' as I continued my trek throughout the ship.

Twenty minutes later, I was completely lost, and only had one option left. Try to find Maya's soul! Why hadn't I done this earlier? Maybe it was because of the spells I did and the reason why I fell asleep only minutes after reuniting with my best friend.

I closed my eyes, and thought.

Fire and tigers, violets and emerald eyes, sharp jumps and fast legs, pearl skin and purple satin.

And suddenly, I could sense her. Without opening my eyes, I began to run and just focused on the scent of violets.Straight, left, left, right, left, right, right, right, left, right, left-

"Hey Lu-lu!" I opened my eyes to see a smiling Maya with a glass of icy water in her hand, "Thirsty, right?"

I nodded vigorously, and snatched the glass from her hand. In about five seconds I had drunk it all, relishing in the feeling of my element running throughout my body, making me all cold and sparkly inside which was basically my version of warm and fuzzy.

"Well, that was impressive."

I looked up to see an smirking Tony looking at me with a more high-tech version of an iPad in his hand with the guy who had the grey-purple shirt standing next to him. I bounced over to the man with a big smile on my face,

"Hai! I'm Luna Howlette! You probably already know that!" I introduced myself before staring at his chest and waving at it, "Hai to you too Broccoli Ape!"

"P-pardon me?" the man asked, confused.

I glared at him, how _dare _he speak!

"I wasn't talking to you, human!" I roared.

Maya sighed,

"Luna, stop confusing Bruce," she turned to 'Bruce', "Luna can knows about… eh, the other guy so she named him… that name. I refuse to say it it's to weird."

"You spilling all our secrets already, Tiger?" Tony asked, calling Maya by the shorter version of her codename; Tigress, it was a childhood nickname that I had sometimes heard Clint call her just like he got the nickname Hawk or Hawkeye. Maybe that was his codename… That, or Guy-Who-Doesn't-Listen-to-His-Little-Sister-Even-T hough-She's-Telling-You-the-Truth-When-She-Says-Th at-Her-Best-Friend-is-a-Wolf-Demon.

"Whatever Tony," Maya said as drummed her short-nailed fingers on the table top.

I giggled,

"Hahaha! We know something they don't know!" I giggled in a sing-song voice.

"But-"

"Tell me!" Tony inturupted, much to Maya's anger, "So, what's-"

"No." I stopped him with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna answer your question."

"Why?"

I laughed again,

"Ice cream!"

"Now you want ice cream?" Maya asked.

I shook my head,

"Don't you remember? Ice. Cream."

"Oh yeah!" said Maya in realization, "Sorry, I thought you meant ice cream when you actually meant ice cream. But seriously do you want some ice cream? 'Cause I want ice cream!"

"Yay! Ice cream!" I cheered happily as we hopped off the table and ran out of the room, as I saw Tony get pissed and Bruce get even more confused, while Broccali Ape laughed along with us.

Ice cream insanity yay!

**So anyways, there will be a chapter of Whovengers Assemble coming up hopefully sometime this weekend and you can learn what Ice Cream means. Thank you for reading! :) **

**Review Please! :3**


	8. His Promise To Her

**Alright, here is the REAL chapter 8! A HUMONGOUS thank you to DreyMarley for notifying me that I had accidently re-posted ****chapter 6 again! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE AMAZING!**

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a nagging feeling, and extreme thirst. I huffed, pulling myself out of the not-so-comfortable bed, but a bed no less, and a nice cold shock ran through my bare feet.

Deciding to take a walk, I then (with much trouble) opened the steel door and padded down the shadowy hallways as I pulled together a bit more that a handful of water from the cool air, and freezing it into a small mug that I put some icy water in, so I could have my favorite beverage and a little snack when I was done.

A bit of the water dribbled onto my dark blue tank-top, but I quickly made it evaporate then re-form into a little drop that I popped into my mouth, and purred happily as it slid down my throat. Oh Gods, I _love _water!

I skipped down the halls, and once more I was lost.

I could search for Maya's soul; which was in the room next to mine, but she'd be disappointed and then I might faint. I mean seriously, I had fainted, like, three times already in the last three days or something like that!

I wandered around, still half asleep and was surprised that I hadn't run into anyone yet. I turned several corners, until I finally came to a set of, guess what color, grey doors! Who would have thought that on a giant grey helicarrier with grey halls and grey rooms that they would have grey doors? That's cray cray!

I knew Loki was behind those doors, and I was suddenly bored. Shrugging my shoulders I walked forwards thanking the Gods that they were automatic.

Now in front of me was an arcing grey staircase that led to a large glass cylinder that held none other than Prince Loki. He was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing on the plane, what else? A freaking bunny suit? He stood tall with his hands behind his back, and I didn't miss the small smirk his mouth formed when he saw me,

"I was wondering when you would come and visit me, although I never thought it would be this late at night."

I shrugged,

"Meh, I was lost. And bored. I just so happened to come across your 'room' and you seemed to be very un-boring, so yeah," I told him as I took a sip of water from my ice cup.

He was quiet, his blue-green eyes sharp and calculating as he looked me over,

"You are a strange girl, aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"What's so strange?"

"Your hair, for one," he said, "Or maybe the fact that you fell several thousand feet and appeared without a scratch on you. Or maybe," he continued, "It is that the pendant you wear is really an illusion charm, and a powerful one at that."

I felt a shock of fear go throughout my body. How could he know this? Dad was a master of magic and had promised me that it would appear just like a normal necklace, and interesting trinket and no more. Loki had to be insanely powerful to be able to know this, but I thought perhaps I could convince him that he was wrong.

"You mean this?" I asked the God innocently as I lifted up the blue moon, "It's only a gift I got from my Dad on one of my birthdays, nothing more nothing less. I have no idea what the Hell an 'Illusion Charm' is anyways."

"Then take it off," Loki said, "If you're telling the truth then nothing will happen if you take it off."

I shrugged,

"Sure," I told him in a dull, bored tone, even though inside I was freaking out, and I reached behind my neck for the magical clasp that only appeared to me and undid it, letting the necklace clatter to the ground at my feet as I held Loki's intense gaze.

I knew for this to work, I had to concentrate very hard on my human form and not let any unexpected wolf ears pop out of my skull. Just my luck, I sucked at magic- especially illusions.

Just moments after I let the necklace go, I felt the confusion and unanswered questions seep into my mind that I always kept at bay.

Why was my hair blue? How did I get my powers? Where did I come from? Am I real? Why could Maya see me? What was I? A girl or a wolf?

I wanted to be a wolf so badly, give in to the beautiful animal. All it- all _I _wanted was to be free. To unleash my wings of blood and fly through the cold skies and hear the wind shrieking in my ears, to run and run until my paws were cracked and bleeding, to sing and howl at the moon until my voice was rough and raspy.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I snatched up my pendant and quickly snapped the clasp shut and felt Dad's dark magic course throughout me, shutting off my overwhelming thoughts of shifting, which was almost to bad because I wanted quite badly to give into my complete animal side.

I looked up to see Loki observing me with a smirk,

"You are hiding something, Luna Howlette and I intend to figure out just what it is."

I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not hiding anything except for my secrets which will stay secrets whether you like it or not!"

"Of course they will."

I glared at him,

"You know what? I've decided that I hate you. Ugh, I can't believe Fury almost had me locked up in here with you! It would have been torture,"

He raised an eyebrow, still smirking,

"Oh really, I don't think it would have been that bad," he practically purred.

I felt a blush begin to form on my cheeks,

"Shut up! You know what? I'm going back to bed, and away from you _fish bowl_!" I yelled, pointing to his glass prison before turning on my heel and heading for the doors, and I'm sad to say that I didn't miss the god's smirk out of the corner of my eye. Gods I hated him!

**Loki POV**

Luna was definitely a mystery, and one I intended to unravel.

The magic in the pendent was not her own, it was something far more greater and powerful and not exactly… _her_. I could see souls and different magic without it's holder using it, and the one inside the crystal was a gentleman's, a kings. But one with blood leaking from it's shadow.

Luna's soul on the other hand was wild, a playground for insanity itself. Creatures that I had never seen or heard of before dwelled in it, roaring, shrieking, laughing and howling all at once to crashing waves tinged with blood that leaked from a blue moon. It may have been one of the strangest souls I had encountered in my many years of life, and that was another thing about Luna's soul, it couldn't decide what it was, or how old. This conflict seemed to go on with it for infinite.

Yes, I would most definitely find out what Luna was, and that was a promise.

**Luna POV**

"Hey Science bros!" I squealed as I leapt onto Tony's back, leaning my wait slightly to make Tony stumble towards Bruce so I could ruffle his hair.

"Luna- strangling!" Tony choked out, and I quickly jumped off his back, to the floor, and onto their main table where Maya sat with a glass of ice water, just as I had found her every morning for the past week I'd been here.

"Thanks My-My!" I said as I gulped down the water in a matter of seconds.

Walking closer to me, Bruce asked,

"So Luna, are you ever going to tell us anything about who you are exactly?"

I laughed and shook my head,

"Nope!"

"Awww, come on, you know who we are," Tony said, "All of our back stories, and we know nothing about you except for the fact that you and Maya-"

"That's Agent Barton to you!" the red-head snapped.

"-are best friends," Stark continued, "You're insane, and for some reason that no one will tell us about, Fury hates your guts. So, what's the deal?" he questioned.

I looked to Maya for guidance, and she simply gave a short shrug, and in return I nodded.

"Out of my five brothers, two sisters, and favorite cousin I am the third youngest in our family. Everyone in my family is adopted except for three out of five of my dad's brothers. My big brother Jeff has a husky named Smile, my cousin has a cat named Grinny, and we all share Mr. Widemouth who randomly appears under our beds. I have no idea what he is exactly, but he kind of looks like a furby," I told them.

"Why such a big family?" Bruce asked.

I was about to say,

_Because Daddy needs soldiers and powerful being to watch over the regions of Hell. And who doesn't want to have kids at some point in their lives?_

But before I could do that, Maya slapped a hand over my mouth and quickly said,

"You have a problem with big families? God, don't you have any respect? Your such a pig and you made Luna thirsty again!"

At the mention of water, I quickly nodded happily,

"Ohmygosh more water would be awesome! I love water!" I said dreamily as I thought of the cold liquid.

"Come on, Lu-lu. We can go to the cafeteria and get some food. When was the last time you ate anyways?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know, but I had ice! Does that count?"

Maya sighed,

"I don't even know how your still alive."

I laughed,

"Awesome wolf demon! Don't you remember?"

"Of course! Hey, why id Fury mad at you anyways? I never got the chance to ask."

"Oh, nothing much," I said, "Pretty much he and Natasha interrogated me and I may have used my powers to cast a spell to talk to Daddy, then Fury got really mad at him and Dad erased his, Natasha, and the guards memories of the interrogation, my powers, and him, but Fury knows that something happened so he almost put me with Loki in his cell because they apparently think that it's the safest place for me to be, and then I met you and passed out!" I told her as we went down the halls, her walking and I skipping.

"Oh yeah, how's your family doing?" Maya asked.

"They're good," I said to her, "We took over a couple dimensions, got some more armies, Jeff and Jane killed each other a few times, Grinny is in love with Pencil Neck, Sally still refuses to age a day past her four-year-old self, I went to, like, a million boring parties and meetings, and some other stuff happened along the way. How's Clint?" I questioned, terribly angry at him for forcing Maya to forget me.

My friends face turned stony and blank, a dark anger dwelling in her dark green eyes,

"He's been compromised. By Loki."

My eyes widened,

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head,

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from being sad for you," I told her quietly. Yes, I absolutely hated Clint, but when Maya was sad, I was sad. When she was angry, I was angry. We were the kind of people that had that bond where we can feel each other's emotions most of the time.

"Hey, we're here now," Maya said as she opened a set of double doors, stepping into the large SHEILD cafeteria.

I went and sat down on top of one of the circular tables while Maya went and toasted some bagels. When she was done, she brought them over to me.

"Strawberry cream cheese or peanut butter? Sorry, those are the only two choices we have," she said as she handed me a plastic butter knife, she was already holding one and had started to use it to put the strawberry flavoring on her bagel.

"I'll do peanut butter. I hate strawberries," I said, repulsed at the little red pieces of food.

Maya just rolled her eyes and slid the jar of peanut butter over to me. I smeared it onto the toasted bread. Lucky me, I forgot that hot things make stuff melt and my hands were soon covered in the tasty goo. Maya began to laugh at me, and I along with her,

"It's not my fault! I haven't had a peanut butter bagel in what, a year?" I asked, still laughing.

Maya just smiled in return and started eating her bagel, while on the other hand I had to lick around the two bagel halves to clean up the peanut butter before I could even take a single bite.

I heard some one approaching us, and I looked up to see a young man in a SHEILD agent uniform getting a tray of food that consisted of a tall glass of water (that made me thirsty again), and apple, and what appeared to be a bowl of mashed potatoes and peas. I hated peas.

Decide to be awesome, I quickly ran behind the guy, muttering,

"Like a niiiiiiinja!" underneath my breath.

Turning around, he let out a small yelp of surprise before regaining his composure,

"Whatcha doing?"I asked him, eyeing the water.

Looking slightly behind me to Maya, I saw in my peripheral vision that she nodded, and he turned back to me saying,

"I'm bringing Loki's breakfast to him."

"Here, I'll do it," I said quickly, snatching the tray from him.

"Ma'am, I'm not entirely sure that's lega-"

"Maya, in my purse that SHEILD took away from me, there's my wallet. Give the dude here two-hundred bucks and you can have what's left. Money scares me sometimes, it reminds me of happy people. I hate happy people. Unless it's someone I like," I told the red-head as I began to skip out the door that (thank the Gods) was still open from when the SHEILD dude cam in, and the doors took a reeeeealy long time to close.

I eventually found the automatic doors to Loki's cell, and I walked in, my eyes narrowing in anger the minute I saw him standing in his stupid fish-bowl.

**Thank you *coughcoughDreyMarleycaughcaugh* for reading, and please review, your input helps me so much to make this story better :)**


	9. Attack

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I thought I'd post this chapter early in honor of they day of rabid children running through the streets to take candy from strangers :3 Enjoy and I wish you luck on large amounts of CANDY! **

**Loki POV**

I smiled when I saw Luna step through the doors with a tray of food and an empty water glass in her hands, and a dark glare on her face.

I chuckled lightly,

"And so you retur-"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, slamming a small fist against the wall of my (temporary) glass prison, "Where. Is. He?" she questioned through tightly clenched teeth.

"Who?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"CLINT!" she yelled, "Clint Barton! Where is he?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"What connection do you have to him? A lover perhaps?-"

"Gods no!" she exclaimed in disgust, "I freaking hate him, but he's my best friends brother, and because of you she's totally pissed off, which makes me pissed off, so tell me where the hell he is before I kill you then torture you for all eternity! I've done it before and I'd' be glad to do it again!" she screeched.

I walked closer to the wall separating us,

"So you are a murderer then?"

She shook her head,

"No, depending on your point of view. All I do is bring death and insanity, not murder. What I do is bring justice."

I smirked, thinking of how I could break her, play with her head to get my information,

"No matter how you put it, you kill people. You are nothing more than a mindless beast, a monster."

She smirked,

"Mindless beast, no. Monster? I'm proud to say that I am."

"And then why," I asked, "Are you here?"

"I was bored. But Maya found me again, and like I said, we're both pissed off now!"

"And what do you mean, found again?" I questioned.

She suddenly froze, fear flashing in her eyes,

"I… I was forgotten…"

She suddenly sunk to the floor, shivering and shaking,

"I… I can't be forgotten again!" she suddenly yelled, and tears started to stream down her face, her breathing coming out in short gasps, eyes becoming red and blood-shot.

I smirked, I had hit her weak spot, and it was a big one. She had been forgotten, and it tore her apart, shredding her very existence to bits.

I faked empathy as I knelt down so that I was more her height, although I doubt that would ever be possible as I was at least two inches over six feet, and she was a meager five foot four,

"Would you like to talk to me about it?" I asked softly.

She jerked her head up to look at me, and the pain that I saw in her eyes was the look of an unimaginably broken and sad person, who wanted nothing more than to know the truth of their existence… and _escape_. I knew I had seen that emotion before, and then as I thought about it, it hit me. She looked like _me _when I figured out that I was a Jotun, a monster that should only be aloud to exist in nightmares.

Swifter than the wind, Luna stood up and ran towards the doors which opened for her just before she hit them with unnatural speed that no human could possess, but then I reminded myself that she wasn't human and that I had to figure out what she was. I decided to think about it later, as my plan was almost complete and I had to focus on that and not her, which was actually quite hard to do.

**Luna POV**

I ran down the halls of the helicarrier, desperately searching for Maya. I could _not _have her forget me again, not now, not _ever_.

Finally, I burst through the door to Tony and Bruce's Lab where Maya was standing next to the playboy, checking over one of the screens.

Upon seeing my tear-streaked face, Maya immediately ran up to me,

"Luna, what-"

"You can't!" I yelled at her, hands latching onto her shoulders in a vice-like grip.

"Can't wha-"

"You can't! You can't forget me! Not now, not ever!" I shouted, shaking her.

Maya looked at me, confused,

"Well, of course I won't-"

"Y-you have to promise," I told her in a panicked voice, "Promise you won't forget me again!"

Maya nodded calmly,

"Alright, I promise," she then smirked, "Although, I don't know how. You're my best friend and probably the most unique person, like, ever!" she laughed.

I nodded, letting out a small giggle before hugging her,

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Um… anyone want to try to tell me what just happened here?" Tony asked as he looked at us.

Maya shook her head,

"Luna doesn't like to talk about it. Neither do I," she looked at me, "What made you remember anyways?"

I looked up at her unsurely,

"Uh… I went to see Loki. I wanted to try to see if he would tell me where Clint was, I know you miss him a lot and I want to freak him out and give him a punch in the face. But, then he asked me what I meant about you finding me again, and… I remembered. I remembered that you forgot. I am so, so sorry," I apologized.

Maya sighed,

"Luna, thank you so much for trying to help me, but Loki is dangerous, and I can't have you getting hurt by him. Physically or mentally. We'll get Clint back somehow, don't worry," she said to me.

I nodded,

"Okay, sorry for the fuss. Can we go skydiving after this? But without parachutes. Parachutes are stupid and remind me of planes, which remind me of metal things, which remind me of anchors, which remind me of no oxygen, which reminds me of space, which reminds me of-"

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Fury suddenly asked as he entered the room, taking a moment of his time to frown at me. I felt so honored.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," the man in question responded.

The director glared at him,

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

Bruce nodded,

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit we'll have the location within half a mile," the scientist explained.

"Yeah, then you'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss," said Tony, but he suddenly paused as he looked at a screen that hung from the ceiling in front of him, "What is 'Phase 2'?" he asked.

There was a slam, and I looked over to see that Steve had slammed what looked like a large gun onto one of the empty tables,

"Phase 2 is that SHEILD uses the cube to make weapons," he then looked at Tony and Bruce, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury walked over to the captain,

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we're making-"

"I'm sorry Nick," Tony interrupted, "What, were you lying?" he questioned as he turned the screen around to see that it had a picture of the weapon's blueprints.

"I was wrong, Director," said Steve as Thor and Natasha walked in, "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Bruce questioned Natasha.

She looked closely at him,

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?"

He gave a bitter laugh,

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," she responded.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," he walked back over to the screens, "I'd like to know why SHEILD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him," and Fury then pointed to the one and only god of thunder who now looked quite confused,

"Me?"

Fury looked back to Tony,

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. And then there's her," he pointed to me, "We have no idea what she is or where she came from, but one moment Agent Romanof and I are stepping onto an interrogation room with her, and the next the table and chairs have been moved, there are packets of blood everywhere, and crazy witch-craft symbols on the wall, and all of our screens turn to static when we try to look at the security footage. We learned that not only are we not alone, but hopelessly- _hilariously_, outgunned,"

"My people only want peace with your planet," Thor tried to tell Fury.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury questioned, "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" asked Steve.

Thor glared at the Director,

"Your work with the Tesseract is what brought Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Fury asked, "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something-"

"A nuclear deterrent," interrupted Tony, "because that always calms everything right down."

Fury glared at the billionaire,

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would still be neck-deep-" Steve tried to say before Tony interrupted him and asked,

"Hold on, how is this about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor scolded.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury questioned.

And of course, this was the part where everyone began to argue, and I was ready to back up Maya with whatever she was about to say, but I kind of just spaced out and started thinking of ways to commit a homicidal surgery for an apricot.

All of a sudden, there was and explosion of fire in the middle of the room, blowing me into the air along with shards of glass from what used to be a window that overlooked the main part of the ship, and into the hallway along with Maya right by my side.

"Luna! We're being attacked!"

I rolled my eyes as I got up and brushed the glass off of myself,

"No freaking duh! What you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Use your powers or something?"

I shrugged,

"Okay! I'll meet up with you later I guess bai!" and with that, I transformed into a wolf and ran down the hallway, searching for any of the attackers so I could eat them or something.

Here's the thing; when in my human form, I am a carbopesketarian, and I do not eat any kind of meat, but when I'm a wolf I will eat people, that way it's not cannibalism. Not that I care, I guess wolves just have different tastes in food than humans do.

Anyways, I soon turned a corner of the hallway, only to find a man dressed in black, with a strange blue glow in his eyes, which widened in surprise when he saw me. Lifting up his gun, he made out to fire his gun, but it was to late for I had already taken control of his hands.

Now was the hard part; I had to change back into a human _and _still keep a grip on him, or I'd be shot and have to dig out the bullet and that hurts. Like, a lot.

It was a slower transformation than what I usually went through, and I just decided to stop at my second form, knowing that my contacts would hide my wolf eyes.

As the man looked at me with confusion and fear-mostly fear- I smirked playfully,

"Bye-bye!" I giggled, and in an instant I had pulled the blood out of one of his hands, causing him to scream as I froze the salty red liquid into a long, sharp dagger which I forced through his head. I always tried to do the head, the heart was too risky. I could miss or something like that.

I giggled again, before running down the hallway to go kill some more of the bad dudes. That, or find and olive so I could see what would happen if I put it in a glass of wine and see what would happen to the olive if I lit the wine on fire. Whatever I'll just ask the Science Bros later.

Running into a pair of two other dudes with guns, I made their blood explode out of their chests. I always was a fan of violent deaths.

Laughing as I ran down the hallways, my feet were quickly covered up in blood, with splatters of the red substance dotted over my legs. Skipping and twirling as I ended the life of those people was so much…_fun_!

When I finally stopped giggling and the fog of my murdering madness disappeared from my vision, I recognized that I was in front of a door. Loki's door, and I just got this feeling that something was wrong.

I did _not _want to see him again after my little… episode only about an hour earlier. I was embarrassed that I had cried in front of him, let him know my one huge weakness. But, when I get a feeling, it's always right. Or at least 75% right… fine it was usually about 45% right.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the doors, they opened for me, and I entered the room.

Immediately, I felt an ice-cold hand cover my mouth, and another took my arms and twisted them behind my back so that I couldn't move them, and I felt my body press up against another. All of this happened before I noticed that Loki wasn't in his fishbowl.

"Do not try anything, or I will kill everyone on this ship," Loki whispered in my ear, and I, being me, didn't listen.

With the smallest twinge of my finger, I took hold of his blood. Or I tried to, because there wasn't any in him. So I bit his hand. He didn't flinch, and I could tell he was smirking at me,

"I'm not the actual Loki," the doppleganger said, and I wildly looked around to see where the real god of mischief was. I couldn't find him anywhere, "Now like I said, try anything _again _and I will kill anything with a heart beat. That includes your little friend, the Barton girl."

Oh gods, now I wanted to really kill him for threatening Maya! But before I could do anything, the Loki that was holding me hit the back of my head, and with only his fist as a weapon I was out cold.

**Do you like it? If you do, please review :3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**


	10. Her Promise to Him

**OMG TODAY IS TODAY! :D**

I opened my eyes tiredly, and almost instantly shut them, pulling soft, fluffy sheets over my head as I curled into a warm, tight ball. And then I remembered.

I haven't gotten to sleep in a comfy bed for the last week! Instead, I was in a large room that contained the California King sized bed that I was laying in, a fireplace that held the raging warmth in it, a door that I supposed lead to a bathroom, double doors to a closet, and three couches that surrounded the fire. Finally, on the left side of the room was a mirror that took up an entire wall of the room. And everything was decorated in green, black, and gold. Loki's colors.

"I see you're up."

My head quickly turned to look at one of the couches, and sitting on it was the god of lies himself. My eyes narrowed,

"_You_," I hissed through clenched teeth, and with that I used my strength to leap out of the bed, across the room, and aiming to claw Loki. But when I was only a few feet away from him I bounced off some sort of force field, falling to the ground with a thud.

Loki sighed,

"Really?" And all of a sudden, he had pinned me against the wall with his hand on my throat.

Almost instantly I took my thumb and forefinger on both of my hands, pinching the muscle just below Loki's arms sharply while pulling them to my slightly. This instantly made Loki flinch in slight pain and he let go of me, and in no time at all I had shoved him away from me and bolted out the door.

Just like the helicarrier the halls were of grey metal, though these seemed older. And then, in a shimmer of gold light Loki was in front of me, though with the smallest twinge of my finger, feeling for his blood I knew that it was just another clone of his. I ran at it quickly, aiming to knock it down by leaping into the air, ready to attack it just like I did for the real Loki. This one also ran towards me, fist balled and ready to punch but right when I was about to claw that bastards face off, he disappeared and I suddenly felt something tight and cold wrap around my neck, zapping me as I fell to the floor.

"What the Hell?!" I shouted as I looked up at Loki-the real Loki (after only a short while, I had figured out when he was real or a clone).

I clenched my hand, reaching out for his blood and urging it to rush out of his chest, freezing and slitting his neck, only…nothing happened. I tried again, panicking now as his smirk grew at my emotions.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I screamed angrily at him as I lifted myself up of the ground.

He waved his hand, and instantly a floating mirror appeared in front of me so that I could see the gold choker necklace, a dark green emerald set in it, swirling with dark magic along with smaller black diamonds in place of charms.

"That," Loki said, "Is an object of my own creation, made just for you. It doesn't take away your magic, just blocks it up and cuts it off from your soul. I am of course the only one who can remove it."

I hissed at him, and even though now I might as well be mortal (with disturbingly sharp nails, teeth, and very accurate angry animal sounds) I still made a move at Loki, jumping to my feet and aiming a front rising kick at his face (I can still kick above my head! _Sniff _so proud!). But he, of course, dodged it and instead caught my ankle in mid-air, and pushed my foot back, making me do a split in mid-air before falling to the ground ungracefully.

"Grrr…" I growled, eye twitching in anger as I once again tried to attack Loki, but instead he just bent down slightly, wrapping an arm around my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I beat his back with my small fists mercilessly, but he was a _god _and I was a demon without her powers and strength, so I bet that my punches felt like freaking butterfly kisses.

We reached the room that I woke up in, and Loki swiftly walked in and dropped me on the bed.

"I swear I will kill you and make a helmet out of your skull!" I yelled at him.

He didn't respond, only said,

"Dinner is in an hour. I suggest you clean yourself up. Quite unflattering when you're covered in blood."

I looked down to see that indeed, my once blue shirt was now crimson before I glared at him,

"What, so you're just gonna leave me here?!" I shouted angrily as he began to walk out the door.

He smirked,

"What is it darling, would you rather prefer the dungeons?"

I scoffed,

"You have dungeons?"

Loki smiled as slowly shut the door,

"We'll talk about it over dinner."

The door shut, and I automatically grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Even with it's soft green cover muffling me, the pillow did little to stop my screams from being silenced.

I flopped onto the bed, clutching the pillow to my chest before my nails shredded it apart.

After five minutes of myself angrily punching and ripping a few pillows, I finally decided to just go take a shower or a bath or something because I felt…icky. Like a gooey salamander with rabies eating a pineapple.

The bathroom…was a bathroom. A bath. Room.

The room was made entirely of creamy white marble, and the sleek, cold floor felt nice on my feet. In the middle of the large room was the tub, though it was more like a big, square Jacuzzi that was two feet above the ground with steps leading to the water surrounding it all, and on each corner was a pillar that lead up to the ceiling, and tied to each one was sheer green curtains that could be lowered for privacy. Around the rim of the bath were fluffy green towels, glass bottles of shampoo and conditioner with no labels, soap, combs, perfume, and brushes.

On the far side of the room was a door with a gold knob, and I quickly ran over to it with curiosity, only to find that it was where the actual toilet was.

After five minutes of just starring at the water, and feeling the dirt on my body I ran out of the room to find the closet, and quickly opened it to see if there were any clothes that fit me in there. And yes, they were all smalls. The problem? They were all dresses._ And_ green, black and gold.

I mean yes, attending all the meetings and parties in Hell, I had to wear I dress, but I always got to wear shorts under it, it's not like anyone noticed or cared. Demons always did crazy stuff! I mean, have you heard about the Yeti?

But there were no shorts in the wardrobe, and so I decided that I wouldn't give Loki the benefit of me wearing his colors.

I walked back to the bathroom, deciding to test my luck and locking the door.

In only a few seconds I was soaking in the cold water with my bloody clothes floating around me, turning the water red before it magically cleared its self (I guessed that Loki had put some cleaning spell thing on it or something). When the clothes were washed, I hoped out of the bath, quickly wrapping myself in one of the towels, grabbing my clothes and running back into my room and laying them out in front of the fire place before running back to the bathroom and hoping back into the bath. I swam a few laps (pretty easy, the bath was only about 15 feet my 15 feet).

I shampooed my hair with what smelled like cherries, making the bath fill with bubbles. I finally finished and dried myself with another towel, and combed through my hair quickly. I walked back out of the room, grabbed my clothes and went back to the bathroom to change back into them. Wow. That's a lot of 'backs'.

When I was changed, I sat back down on the bed, ready to ruin some more pillows but I didn't have a chance because the door was opened by two of the possessed guard dudes.

"Loki requests your presence now," one of them said in a monotone voice as he and the other grabbed my arms and hauled me up of the bed.

I wretched my arms from their grasps and glared at them,

"I can walk on my own! It's not like I'm going to try to escape or anything," _At least not until I get more information…_I thought with a small smirk.

The guards didn't do anything, only moved so that one was in front of me leading, and the other was behind so that they could catch me if I tried to escape.

We soon came to two double doors, grey, like the rest of this place that reminded me of the helicarrier's colors, but there wasn't any subtle hum that let me know that I was in a machine and moving so I guessed that I was on land.

The two guards opened up the doors where I found a large grey room with a black ebony table in its middle with Loki at one end with another chair at its other end.

Loki smiled when he saw me, but it faltered into a disappointed frown when he saw that I was still in my (now clean) clothes that I had arrived in.

"Please, sit," he said as he motioned to the empty chair.

I huffed and sat down, crossing my legs and arms as I glared at him,

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well why am I here? And where's dinner?" I questioned.

Loki smiled,

"You're still wearing your old clothes."

I shrugged,

"So? You didn't say I couldn't, only that I should clean myself up."

He smirked at me mischievously, and lifted his arm so I could see he snap his fingers, and all of a sudden I was surrounded by a light golden glow. Loki snapped his fingers again and beside me appeared a full-length mirror and I stood up with a jolt, chair screeching against the ground as I looked at my reflection in horror.

First of all, my hair had been curled and over my lips was a glossy lipstick. Making me at least four inches taller were strappy gold wedges, and my tank top and shorts had been replaced by a green dress with a tight bodice sprinkled with diamonds that flew out into a slightly poofy skirt made of layers of darker green sheer.

"Change it back!" I yelled angrily at him, but he only waved his hand, making plates and dishes covered in seafood and bread items appear on the table,

"I think not," said Loki, "Lets just eat, shall we?" he picked up his knife and fork and began cutting through a small slice of salmon so that it would become tinnier, bite-sized pieces.

My eye twitched in anger, and I trembled and squeezed my hand into a fist, making my razor nails cut into my skin, but I didn't care. In the blink of an eye, I reached to the silverware on my napkin, taking the butter knife and throwing it directly at Loki's eye. But just as fast as me, without even blink, Loki simply raised his hand sharply and used his magic to make the knife freeze in midair. It then slowly turned around so it was facing me, and shot forward with rapid speed giving me only just enough time to quickly move my head. Instead of hitting my eye, it only grazed my cheek, but that was still enough to make bleed.

"What the Hell…" I muttered as I felt a the blood on my cheek, "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed at Loki who was only staring keenly at mt cheek, "YOU COULD HAVE BLINDED ME!" I yelled, slamming my fist to that table.

The god sighed,

"Calm yourself darling, it was only a test," he told me as his placed a small bit of the salmon in his mouth.

"A test?" I repeated, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A TEST?!"

He chuckled,

"You're angered."

"Obviously!"

"I only wanted to see what else you could do. You're obviously some kind of dark creature, a very little known one. Even with that necklace I placed on you, some of your magic managed to leak through, that's how your cheek is already healed. And you possess the power to control blood and have a very specific food pallet, so all of that information should displace some variables," he told me.

I laughed. He thought he was so smart, but each and every royal demon is unique, there is no other that possesses the same traits. Different abilities, different magic, and of course there are different souls. Unless you did some major digging, you could almost never find a demon unless they told you what they were.

"Why are you laughing?" Loki asked.

I sat down in my chair, taking a slice of bread and slowly nibbling at it,

"Oh, no reason. But you should know that no matter what, you aren't going to figure out what I am, or win."

Loki smirked,

"And why is that?"

I looked up at him, my twisted, shark-toothed smile crawling up my face as my pupils dilated like a cats,

"I am one of the most powerful creatures in the universe and all of its dimension. You have one army? I have billions, all willing to fight for whatever I want. And it looks like you pulled the short stick on this one, because I would have helped you take over this place any other day, but when your best friend is on the opposite side, you have no other option but to join her and shatter the enemy. And that enemy is you, Loki. I would wish you good luck, but I believe it's pointless."

Loki chuckled,

"That is a bold thing to say, darling, when you have none of your powers and I am quite sure that you have no chance of escape. You see, even if you managed to break all the bullet-proof glass that was installed in the windows, we are in the alps, a place that used to be called 'HYDRA' back in a war that I believe the soldier was in and also where the Tesseract was kept. So outside it is all snow and ice, and if you didn't freeze to death there is a force-field that I created surrounding this place. So there is no escape, none at all."

I smirked. At first my little giggle was small, but it soon turned into raging, maniacal laughter,

"You'd be surprised," I spoke between laughs, "What I can, and _will _do when I set my mind to it. I have destroyed cities, nations, continents, worlds, galaxies, universes and dimension. And I promise you, Loki, that you will be destroyed as well."

**OMG TODAY IS TODAY! HOLY CRAP IT'S THE THOR THE DARK WORLD PREMIRE NIGHT AND I GET TO GO SEE IT OMG I AM SOOOOOOOO EXCITED! MORE LOKI OMG I CAN'T FREAKIN WAIT OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Review please :3**


End file.
